Crescent the Moon Faerie
by SoulWanderer
Summary: A girl is thrown into another world where unknown creatures inhabbit. She must learn to harnis her new powers and fight off the evil that live in the worl. Not to mention coping with being a teenager.


Many years ago, a little girl was walking along a moonlit path. She had dark golden hair that shimmered in the moon's light. Her eyes were deep sapphire blue that reflected the night sky as she walked. She was a mere child, only seven.  
  
"Huh!?" the girl stopped and looked into the sky. Flying above here was a  
snowy owl.  
  
The girl giggled at herself for being frightened by an owl. She walked  
again. Up ahead of her she saw a beautiful castle.  
  
The light of the fires burning inside made the castle look very cozy. The  
stones along the outer wall looked almost white instead of their usual  
mossy gray.  
  
"Hmm," the girl smiled and started running towards the structure.  
  
As she edged closer, she stopped with a gasp.  
  
At the castle walls were hundreds of creatures she had never seen. Most  
of the creatures looked like some sort of dragons (mutant scorchio).  
Their scales were dark blue, and their wings looked as though they had  
been shredded. Others were t-rex like creatures (fire grarrl). All looked  
as though they were wreathed in flames.  
  
She ducked behind a bush just in time. Right then a huge bug type  
creature flew over (mutant buzz). It looked like a man-size dragonfly. It  
had huge fangs that pointed up and blood red eyes.  
The girl covered here head and quietly started to cry.  
"Mother,.Father,." the girl cried as she watched her home be dominated by  
monsters.  
"Princess? Is that you?" asked a voice behind the girl.  
She quickly turned around to find a young man with smoldered clothing. He  
had brown hair that had been singed a little, and the greenest eyes that  
even in the dark, shown like a thousand emeralds. He was the fifteen-year-  
old Samuel Beston.  
"Samuel?" the princess asked, "Samuel!"  
She ran towards him and jumped into his arms.  
"Oh Princess, I am happy you are okay," said Samuel, hugging the girl so  
she did not get any more frightened.  
"What happened to our home?" the princess asked, a single tear streaked  
down her cheek.  
"I will tell you, but not here, danger can still see us," Samuel said,  
grabbing the little girls hand and gently pulling her away from the  
burning castle.  
She followed, not saying a word.  
As they ran, the princess felt something grab her arm. She looked up and  
saw the bug creature; it had its claw gripping her arm!  
"Ahh!" the princess screamed and fell to the ground, dropping Samuel's  
hand.  
Samuel stopped and turned around. He saw the creature and gasped. But his  
stunned phase didn't last for more than a second. He ran to the  
princess's side and kicked the creature in the stomach.  
The bug fell back and landed on the ground with a thud.  
Samuel picked up the girl into his arms and looked at her arm. It had  
three huge scrapes in it. He tore off some of his vest and wrapped it  
around the girl's bleeding wound.  
He looked back at the creature, which was starting to wake.  
Samuel ran as fast as he could, the princess in his arms, toward a hallow  
tree. With seconds to lose, he jumped into the tree just as the bug was  
flying for them. The creature hit the tree and fell to the ground. This  
time Samuel knew that it was knocked out.  
He jumped out of the tree with the princess and ran for a waterfall. He  
knew that behind it was a cave, he figured they could hide there.  
As they entered the waterfall, the princess started to wake. She grabbed  
her arm in pain as Samuel set her down on the cool, damp ground.  
"Are you alright Princess?" Samuel asked, taking off his jacket and  
putting it around the girl.  
"Yes, my arm hurts a little, but I am fine," the princess said, forcing a  
smile.  
"Let me see it," Samuel gently took the princess's arm and inspected it.  
'It's worse than I thought, the cuts go almost to the bone,' Samuel  
thought to himself.  
"It looks good," Samuel told the girl, as not to frighten her.  
He bandaged her arm as he thought of what to do.  
"Samuel, what happened to our home? What were those creatures?" the  
princess asked, still holding her arm from the pain.  
"As for the monsters, I don't know. Everything happened so fast." Samuel  
started.  
"I was in the kitchen getting meals for the servants, when all of the  
sudden we heard a big crash, the whole castle shook.  
"I went to look out the window and saw dragon like creatures, one came  
right after me for a second, but then it flew away.  
"Then I knew that I had to find your mother and father, but when I got to  
the throne room, all I could see was smoke. I searched every where; I  
called out their names a few times, but no response from the king or  
queen. Instead I heard something roar, and then I saw it. A huge, flame  
covered dinosaur was running full speed right for me. I jumped out of the  
way as it hit the stone wall, then fell to the ground." Samuel looked  
away, his eyes tearing.  
"As for your parents, I couldn't find them,"  
The princess just sat on the ground, her face wrinkled with horror.  
"But why!? Why did those monsters attack us!?!" the princess shouted, but  
not at Samuel, she knew it wasn't his fault.  
"I do not know Princess," Samuel said in a comforting voice.  
She looked at him; her eyes were red from crying so much. She inched  
closer to Samuel and sat in his lap, crying on his shoulder. Samuel was  
like a protector to the princess, always helping her when she needed it.  
She didn't know it, for she was to young, but she actually loved him.  
"But there is something good," Samuel said, curling his fingers in her  
golden hair, "Your parents may still be alive, and I just don't know it."  
The princess looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back.  
She rested her head on his chest as he cradled her in his arms.  
"Thank you for saving me Sammy," the princess whispered.  
"Of course," Samuel whispered in her ear.  
With those last words, the princess fell asleep in Samuel's arms, unaware  
of the danger that would soon come to her.  
  
*Bang!*  
As the two were sleeping, a loud crash awoke them.  
"Wha.What was that?" asked the tired princess.  
"I don't know," replied Samuel, "Wait here."  
Samuel got up and slowly walked to the cave's entrance.  
He felt a big thud under his feat and stopped. He quieted his breathing  
so he could hear.  
The rock wall in front of him broke away to reveal a big, fat dragon  
creature (skeith).  
Fear struck both of the companions instantly.  
The dragon looked at Samuel and with menacingly eyes attacked.  
"Run, get out of here!" Samuel demanded to the princess, as he dodged the  
dragon.  
'No, this can't happen,' the girl said disbelieving in her thoughts.  
"Go!" Samuel shouted as he picked up a rock and threw it at the monster.  
The princess got up and ran for the opposite side of the cave.  
Right then she heard Samuel cry out in pain. She stopped and started to  
run back, she had to help Samuel, some how.  
She was almost there when the ceiling of the cave in front of her  
collapsed. She stopped just in time and missed the boulders and dirt  
falling above here.  
As the dust settled, right in front of the princess was the same creature  
that had attacked Samuel.  
She screamed and ran away. As she was running a rock fell from the  
ceiling fell and hit her on the forehead. She stumbled and fell to the  
ground.  
The princess slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurred from the pain in  
her head.  
Before her stood a dark purple figure. She looked like a human, but she  
had wings.  
The figure turned it's head toward the princess and smiled. Then she held  
out her hand and shot black lightning at the dragon. Instantly the  
monster was gone, nothing more than a bad dream.  
The princess couldn't stay awake any more, she lost consciousness.  
  
She awoke somewhere different than the cave. She was in a huge purplish  
black castle.  
"Where am I?" the princess asked aloud, "Samuel!"  
Remembering her friend, the princess jumped up in the bed and fell back  
to the pillow. Her arm was still cut; who ever had brought her to this  
castle had not bandaged her wounds.  
She felt her head. The cut was small and not bleeding any more.  
"I need to find Samuel," the princess said.  
She slowly got out of the bed and made her way to the two big wooden  
doors.  
She reached her hand out to grab the handle when it moved. Someone was  
coming through the door!  
She jumped back as the door opened to reveal the same purple figure she  
had seen before.  
It was a faerie!  
She was wearing dark purple robes, the same style the princess's mother  
wore. She had lime-green streaks in her dark purple hair.  
"Hello child," she greeted, "My name is Jhudora, but I am afraid you  
won't live long enough to remember."  
Jhudora held out her hand, palm up. In the center of her hand, just above  
her skin, formed a purple lightning ball.  
The princess gasped and jumped out of the way as Jhudora shot the  
lightning ball. It missed her, but just by inches.  
"What do you want with me?" the princess asked, watching the evil faerie  
very carefully.  
"My followers have seen the future, and you will ruin it if you live!"  
Jhudora hissed.  
She threw another lightning ball. The princess dodged it again, but this  
time, singeing the ends of her hair.  
"Hm.," Jhudora hummed, "I see my lightning is to slow for you."  
She looked at the princess with an evil, snake like grin and laughed.  
Jhudora shot out black lightning for her hands. The lightning wrapped  
around the poor girl and held her like ropes.  
Jhudora pulled the princess closer so that their faces were only inches  
apart.  
"Well if I can't kill you, I suppose I can make you my slave," the faerie  
sneered.  
From Jhudora's eyes shot out little black sparks that flew to the  
princess's forehead. Digging deep into her skin and forming a dark purple  
diamond shape mark.  
The princess cried out in pain.  
The sparks were meant to brain wash the princess, and it was working.  
Through the pain, the princess realized she couldn't remember where she  
lived, then she couldn't remember being a princess, then her family and  
friends, then finally, she couldn't remember her name. She fainted from  
the loss of energy.  
She was just at the point of becoming Jhudora's slave when another faerie  
burst through the doors.  
She was tall with long, hazel brown hair. She was wearing blue jeans and  
a black tee with a white cat on the front. The faerie looked to be mostly  
human, if it wasn't for the huge blue wings with the pink hearts  
extending from her back. She seemed to be a teenager, maybe fifteen.  
"Unhand her Jhudora," the faerie demanded.  
Jhudora used the lightning to put the girl on the ground out of the way.  
Then she turned to face the other faerie and smiled.  
"Why if it isn't the little Love Faerie," Jhudora sneered, "Dear Amanda,  
how are you?"  
Amanda stood in the doorway, looking at Jhudora with hate in her eyes.  
Occasionally she would glance at the unconscious girl on the floor.  
"Don't talk to me like we're old friends Jhudora. Just give me the girl  
and I won't have to hurt you," Amanda threatened.  
"Oh my, you make it sound so easy," Jhudora threw her black lightning  
around the Love Faerie and pulled her closer.  
"I have been waiting to do this for a long time," Jhudora grinned as she  
pulled Amanda closer.  
"Me to!" Amanda thrusted out a wand and pointed it right between  
Jhudora's eyes.  
Jhudora screamed out in pain as light from the wand hit her. She let go  
of Amanda, who stumbled a little bit on contact with the ground, but  
recovered her balance.  
As Jhudora tried to recover from the Love Faerie's powers Amanda  
whistled. She ran over and picked up the girl lying on the floor.  
A second later a blue winged unicorn (uni) flew through the window.  
Amanda put the girl on first then climbed on.  
"Let's go Sailor!" Amanda shouted.  
The unicorn let out a neigh and jumped out the window.  
  
Chapter Two:  
The group flew through many layers of clouds until they landed on hard  
clouds.  
Amanda picked up the girl into her arms and ran for a big castle.  
"Fyora!" Amanda yelled with a worried voice, "Fyora!"  
Some other faeries came to see what all the corruption was. One of them  
looked like she was partly made up of stars (space faerie).  
"Oh, Asanna, where is Her Highness?" Amanda asked the star covered  
faerie.  
"In her wing, here, let me take the girl," Asanna answered.  
Amanda handed over the girl and the two faeries ran for the other side of  
the castle.  
  
They burst through a door that led to a magnificent room. It had  
tapestries of creatures that no one on Earth had ever known, and more  
faeries. The bed as lined with purple silk and golden thread. Sitting at  
a table in the corner was a purple faerie. Not the dark purple faerie the  
girl had encountered before, this faerie was a periwinkle color.  
"Fyora," Asanna urged, "There has been some trouble."  
"What happened?" Fyora walked quickly over to them, and looked at the  
girl in Asanna's arms.  
Asanna looked at Amanda.  
"She was taken form Earth and attacked by Jhudora," Amanda said.  
The Faerie Queen looked down, "Why does Jhudora do this to us?" she took  
the girl and laid her on the bed.  
Neither Asanna nor Amanda spoke.  
Fyora looked the girl over; she knew what Jhudora had done.  
"Jhudora tried to make and other slave," the Queen said, "If you had  
gotten there a second later, we would have lost her." she looked at  
Amanda.  
"Is there anything you can do to restore her memory?" Asanna asked.  
"No, she was at the point of complete brain wash. The only thing she  
remembers is being attacked by Jhadora before she fell unconscious,"  
Fyora said sadly.  
The three faeries looked at the girl. She started to move; she was waking  
up.  
"We need to get her to the West Wing, there we can call Nereid," Fyora  
picked up the girl and practically floated out of the room.  
  
As they entered West Wing, all of the other faeries watched in amazement,  
no human had ever been inside the castle, no matter how much danger they  
were in.  
"There, she can stay here while she regains her strength," Fyora said,  
placing the girl on a cloud soft bed.  
She turned around and sought out a faerie that had long blond hair. She  
was wearing a sparkly blue top, and baby blue pants.  
"Air Faerie," Fyora bowed.  
"Yes your Highness?" the faerie returned with an even lower bow.  
"Will you please send note to Nereid the Water Faerie right away, and  
tell her to bring some healing potions with her," Fyora asked.  
"Yes My Lady," the Air Faerie bowed again and walked out of the room.  
"Well, the best we can do for her now is let her sleep until Nereid gets  
here," Asanna said.  
Fyora and Asanna left the room. Amanda was right behind them, but she  
quietly walked back to the bed the girl was on.  
She put her hand to the mark on the girl's head, "May love always be with  
you," Amanda said. In her hand formed a white light that seemed to  
disappear into the girl's head.  
She looked at the girl and left the room.  
"What took you so long?" Asanna asked Amanda as she closed the door to  
the room.  
"I,.I was wishing her good luck," Amanda said.  
The two girls started walking down the halls.  
"It's a shame that she won't remember her past," Asanna said  
disappointed.  
"Yeah, it would be nice to know her name instead of just calling her 'the  
girl'," Amanda said.  
"Yes that's right, what do you think Fyora will do about her name?"  
Asanna asked.  
"I don't know," Amanda said, "Maybe she will give her a name."  
"Hmm, what would you call her if you could?" Asanna asked.  
"I don't know," Amanda replied.  
"Fyora will probable give her a faerie name," Asanna said, looking at her  
friend.  
"This girl will be very interesting to us when she wakes up," Amanda said  
as they reached the main doors.  
She pushed open the doors and saw the same blue unicorn that they made  
their escape on.  
"Hello SailorUniMoon, how are you doing?" Asanna asked.  
"Not to bad, although the kids are still having a hard time flying,"  
Sailor replied.  
Asanna laughed, "Well they're unis, they will learn soon," she replied,  
"Plus, I remember their mother had a hard time when she first tried to  
fly."  
Sailor blushed.  
"Well it was great seeing you Asanna, it's to bad I never have time to  
come to the castle any more," Amanda walked over to Sailor and jumped on  
her back.  
"Yes, we miss you very much," Asanna said.  
"Please watch over the girl, she needs all the help we can giver her,"  
Amanda placed her hand on her friend's shoulder.  
"I will do my best," Asanna assured.  
Amanda smiled, "Well I had better get back home, Michael and I were going  
to go to the Battle Dome today, he's probably a little mad at me by now,"  
"Good luck with that too," Asanna laughed.  
With those last words Sailor kicked off into the sky and away the Love  
Faerie rode.  
Back in the castle, Nereid had come, and was requesting the girl be  
brought down to the stream right out side the castle.  
Nereid was waiting in the stream when they brought the girl down. Nereid  
was a unique faerie, she looked like mermaid almost, except for her  
pointy ears that signified she was a faerie.  
"Put her before me," Nereid said.  
The faeries holding the girl walked over and placed her on a rock by the  
stream.  
Nereid placed her right palm just above the mark on the girl's head.  
She closed her eyes and every one went silent. From her hand a blue light  
appeared.  
After a moment, she took her hand away and opened her eyes.  
"There isn't much we can do for her," Nereid informed, "This wound is  
beyond healing potions."  
"Is there nothing you can do?" asked a Light Faerie named Chelsea.  
"Well there is something, she needs strength given to her by others to  
save her," Nereid replied, "If one of each Element Faerie gave her a  
power, it might heal her."  
The faeries all looked at each other.  
"I have already given her the ability to breathe under water," Nereid  
added.  
A Fire Faerie named Fahnah walked up to the girl and made a fireball in  
her hand.  
"I give her the ability to withstand the heat of fire," Fahnah said as  
the fireball flew from her hand and hit the girl. For a moment, she  
looked as though she was wreathed in flames, then they disappeared.  
An Earth Faerie named Iyana stepped forward, "I give her the power to  
control nature," a leaf shaped light formed in her hand and shot at the  
girl. For a moment leaves and vines covered the girl, and then vanished.  
Then the Light Faerie Chelsea said, "I give her light, when ever she is  
in the utmost darkness," a yellow sun appeared in her hand and landed on  
the girl. She glowed for a second, and then the glow faded.  
Then an Air Faerie named Psellia walked towards the girl, "I give you the  
power to control the winds," a light blue wind flew to the girl and  
disappeared on contact.  
Psellia stepped back to let by the final faerie. Savona, one of few kind  
Dark Faeries.  
"I give you the power of black lightning," a purple lightning ball  
appeared in her hand, the same kind Jhudora had used. The ball shot at  
the girl and made her surrounded by lightning. Then it faded away and the  
girl lay in place. Still unconscious, as if nothing happened.  
"I don't understand, that should have healed her," Nereid said in a  
worried voice.  
"I know why it didn't work," said a voice behind the faeries.  
They all turned around to see a faerie with light purple hair.  
She was wearing tight green pants that went to her knees, along with a  
tight green tank top that showed her stomach.  
"It's Terren, the one and only Battle Faerie," Chelsea whispered to  
Iyana.  
Terren walked over to the girl, "She needs more strength; I can feel it  
from here,"  
"Terren, I thought you were on Terror Mountain visiting Kathryn, the Snow  
Faerie," Fyora said.  
"I was, but then I heard about the marvelous girl who was allowed into  
the castle," Terren smiled, "And I knew I had to see her for myself."  
Terren took her attention off the queen and kneeled over the girl.  
"She needs more than Element powers," Terren said.  
She pulled out her sword and laid it over the mark on the girl's head.  
"This will hurt her for a moment, but being part Water Faerie, she will  
heal fast," Terren gently pushed the tip of her sword into the mark.  
The girl gave out a little whimper of pain, but stayed still while the  
faerie did her work.  
After a moment Terren took the blade from the girl's head.  
A drop of blood was in the mark the Battle Faerie had made. Terren placed  
her hand over the blood and whispered something no one could hear.  
As she ended she took her hand away, and right before everyone's eyes,  
the blood disappeared and the wound healed.  
"Now Asanna, you must give her something," Terren said.  
Asanna walked over and put her hands together, palms up, and in the  
center formed a little silver star.  
"I give you the power to call me when ever you are in danger," Asanna  
placed the stunning star on the purple diamond.  
The star looked like it soaked into the girl's skin.  
The girl awoke and instantly grabbed her forehead in pain.  
Fyora hurried over and held the girl as the faerie's magic changed her.  
The changes were bigger than any one had guessed. Her hair grew longer  
and more beautiful than ever. Her eyes turned the most dazzling blue. And  
she grew older. She was taller and looked more like woman than the child  
everyone had seen only moments before. After the transformation, she  
looked as though she was at the age of fourteen.  
She stopped moving and let out a gasp. She looked around, and fainted.  
"All she needs is rest now," Terren walked over and picked up the  
beautiful young woman in her arms.  
All of the faeries walked with Terren to the child's room.  
Terren placed her on a bed and pulled a cover over her.  
"I shall go now, I am not needed her anymore," Terren informed Fyora.  
"Terren," Fyora put her hand on Terren's shoulder, "If you hadn't come we  
may have lost this child. Thank you."  
Terren smiled and walked out of the room.  
"Will you ladies excuse us?" Fyora asked the faeries in the room.  
They all bowed and left the room, not making a sound.  
"Asanna, you stay," Fyora said in a sweet voice.  
Asanna walked over to the Faerie Queen and sat next to her on the bed.  
"Your Highness, something has been troubling me," Asanna said.  
"What has been troubling you?" Fyora asked, concerned.  
"After I gave her my gift, she was in pain, what was that?" Asanna asked,  
"And how is it that she grew older?" she placed the back of her hand on  
the girl's cheek.  
"She was in pain because the power you gave her triggered the others she  
had been given. They transformed her into something not human, and not  
faerie. She is now part of every element, has the fighting ability of the  
Battle Faerie, and the gift you gave her," Fyora said.  
"Yes, but why did she grow older?" Asanna repeated.  
"Children can not hold the abilities of faeries, it would give them great  
pain," Fyora looked at the girl with saddened eyes, "The Powers felt that  
at this age, they will be better for her."  
The two faeries were quiet for a moment.  
"Where shall she go now?" Asanna asked.  
"She might stay with one of the faeries," Fyora said, "If none will take  
her, I don't know what."  
"I will take her," Asanna volunteered.  
"You realize the power this young woman holds is much greater than  
yours," Fyora informed her.  
"Yes, but I feel if I trained her on the moon, she would learn to use her  
powers for good," Asanna said.  
Fyora shrugged, "I don't think it would be safe for you to train her so  
far away from us," Fyora said, "But if you feel it is necessary, you may  
train the girl."  
"Thank you so much your Highness," Asanna got up and bowed to one knee  
before her respected queen.  
Fyora placed her finger under Asanna's chin and lifted her head until  
their eyes were level.  
"If you ever have any troubles, we will always be here to help," Fyora  
smiled.  
"You don't know how much this means to me," Asanna said, a tear streaking  
down her cheek.  
She bowed one last time and walked for the door.  
"Asanna," Fyora said.  
Asanna stopped and turned around.  
"What will you call her?" Fyora smiled.  
"I shall call her Crescent, after my favorite moon," Asanna smiled and  
left the room.  
  
And that is how I came to Neopia. My name is Crescent. I spent a year on  
the moon with Asanna as she trained me. I am now the strongest girl in  
Neopia, except for the fact that I am not all faerie.  
The purple diamond on my head remains. My weakness is Jhudora, for she  
came so close to making me her slave, that she has an easier chance next  
time we meet. She has an easier chance of being able to control me, and  
my powers, but I swear, I will never let that happen.  
  
Chapter Three:  
"Asanna, can we stop for today?" I asked tiredly, blocking her strikes  
with my sword.  
"Would you want to take a break if you were being attacked by evil  
Neopians?" Asanna asked, striking me again.  
I didn't answer. I attacked her with my sword and jumped as she nearly  
hit me.  
She stopped and wiped some sweat form her brow, "All right, you have  
worked hard, we can rest."  
"Thank you," I said as I fell butt first to the ground.  
I grabbed for my water and started chugging it down.  
"You may be ready," Asanna said looking at me smiling.  
"Ready for what?" I asked, to exhausted to look at her.  
"Crescent you are fifteen now," she started, "You know of your past and  
what you must do. I have trained you to be the strongest and-"  
"Asanna, with all do respect, you have been giving me the same "Magic  
isn't a toy" speech forever since I can remember," I said, still on the  
ground.  
"I know, I just want to make sure you know what's best and not stray to  
the path of evil," Asanna placed her hand under my chin and looked at me,  
"You truly are a beautiful woman." She smiled.  
I placed my hand on hers and smiled back.  
"Do you think you are ready?" she asked me, getting up and putting her  
sword away.  
"Ready for what?" I repeated as I put my sword back at my hip in its  
case.  
"To go to Neopia, to meet all of the faeries who saved your life?" she  
asked.  
I turned and looked at her in shock, "Really?! You mean it?!" I asked  
excitedly.  
"Yes," she laughed.  
"Yes! Yes I'm ready!" I said as I rushed up to her and embraced her.  
Then I let go and slowly walked over to where I could see a planet.  
"Neopia," I smiled.  
  
"Now remember, you must be on your best behavior for the Queen," Asanna  
told me as we walked toward the huge castle, "It is an honor for her to  
allow you into the castle. Did you know you were the first human in the  
castle?"  
"Really? The very first?" I asked in surprise.  
She nodded as we got to the main doors.  
Two faeries opened the doors and bowed as we walked in.  
As we entered the main room, I was shocked.  
Every single person was a faerie, and I also saw some Neopets.  
I saw a fired unicorn, although by now I could identify it as a uni. I  
knew every creature I saw.  
I also saw a kougra, a meohog, and a shoyru.  
"Come along Crescent," Asanna called after me.  
We started walking up some stairs. After a few minutes, we reached two  
large wooden doors.  
Asanna looked back at me and smiled. She pushed open the doors and I  
walked in.  
Sitting before me at a table were two faeries.  
I recognized one of them as the Faerie Queen; her periwinkle hair flowed  
beautifully down her back.  
The other faerie was unfamiliar to me. She had brown hair and blue wings  
with pink harts on them.  
Fyora looked at me and smiled. She walked over and grabbed my hands, "I  
am so happy to see you, I see Asanna has trained you well, young  
Crescent," she smiled.  
"Thank you your Majesty," I managed to say.  
"I suppose you would like to know why you are here?" Asanna asked me.  
I glanced over at the faerie at the table and didn't say a word.  
"After your training, you have learned to harness your powers and know  
the path of good," Fyora said, "We believe it is time for you to become a  
Neopian, pets and all."  
I got so happy I didn't know what to do but smile.  
"Amanda here will show you to the Central, and everything will become  
clear from there," Fyora said as the faerie behind her stood us and  
walked to join us.  
The faerie looked at me and smiled.  
"Crescent," Fyora introduced, "This is Amanda, the Love Faerie."  
I was just about to bow when, "It's hard to believe that a year ago you  
were only seven," Amanda said.  
I couldn't help but smile. Asanna had told me about what happened.  
Whenever I look back on it now, I find it funny.  
"Amanda was the faerie that found you in Jhudora's castle," Fyora said,  
"If it wasn't for her, we would have lost you forever."  
"In that case, I am forever in your dept," I said as I bowed.  
"Well you should be off, you have a big day," Fyora said as she handed me  
a little leather pouch.  
With that, Amanda and I left and started walking down to the Neopian  
Central.  
She made her wings invisible before we left, as not to cause a commotion.  
"So what did Fyora give you?" Amanda asked as we walked.  
"I don't know, I didn't look," I took out the small pouch and opened it.  
I was amazed at what I saw. They were gold coins with they letters 'n'  
and 'p' on them. I knew right away what they were, neopoints.  
"Wow, she must have given you a thousand. And you will get five-hundred  
more when you become a citizen," Amanda said.  
"Wow," is all I could say.  
As we got to the Central, I spotted a building labeled 'City Hall'. We  
walked up to the glass doors and stopped.  
"Well I have to leave you here," Amanda started, "Just go through these  
doors and a man will help you."  
"Thanks," I said.  
"Hey, no problem," she said as she looked around. When no one was  
looking, she made her wings visible and flew into the air, "See yeah  
around."  
She flew away and left me on my own.  
I pushed open the door to the building; it made a squeak and then a thud  
as it closed.  
There was a man at the desk typing on his computer. He looked up at me as  
I entered the room.  
"Hello, how may I help you?" the man smiled.  
"Um, I'm looking to register," I said.  
"Ah, yes. Go through that door and you will be helped," he said pointing  
to a door that read 'Registration'.  
"Oh, thanks," I said as I walked through the door.  
As I entered the next room I saw a quiggle sitting at the desk.  
"Hello, would you like to create an account?" he asked me.  
"Yes," I said.  
He dug around his desk and found a clipboard.  
"Here," he handed me the clipboard, "Fill out this registration form.  
When you are done you can pick out your pets."  
I took the form and sat in one of the chairs with a pen.  
After I was done, I handed him back the form.  
"Okay Miss.Crescent," he said reading off the paper, "Go through those  
doors and you can pick up your pets." He said pointing to a door labeled  
'Adoption'.  
I walked through the door and saw a cybunny at the desk. She was working  
so hard she didn't even hear me come in.  
"Um, excuse me," I said.  
She quickly looked up and jumped.  
"Oh, I am so sorry," she proclaimed, "I didn't here you come in. How can  
I help you?"  
"I'm here to get some pets," I hesitated.  
"Ah yes, of course that's why you're here," she laughed, "Here is the  
list and pictures of the pets you can adopt." She handed me the list, but  
I didn't take it.  
"Would you mind if I went and saw the pets for myself?" I asked.  
She looked at me and then laughed. It wasn't a mocking laugh, but a sweet  
friendly one.  
"I've never had anybody ask me that," she said, "But of course, come with  
me and you can see the little darlings."  
I followed her to a room, "Now you must be quiet, most of them are  
sleeping," she opened the door an I looked in.  
All of the little creatures looked so adorable. The aishas were huddled  
together to keep warm. I saw some eyries, some scorchios, and even a few  
skeiths.  
I walked around the room looking at all of the little babies when I saw  
some stalls in the back. I walked over and saw four baby unis.  
I had always loved unis, ever since I heard about them.  
All of them were yellow except for one in the corner sleeping by himself.  
He was sky blue and had black hooves. His main was dark blue instead of  
the usual white.  
He looked so cute, sleeping so happily, I knew I had to have him.  
"I'll take the blue uni in the back," I said showing the cybunny which  
one.  
She hesitated, "You want him?" she asked with a worried voice.  
"Yes, is he adoptable?" I asked.  
"Well yes, but I must warn you, he's been adopted before, and every one  
of his previous owners have brought him back," she warned me.  
"Really? Why?" I asked, looking at the sleeping uni.  
"I don't know, they always leave him in a box by the back door," she  
said, "he is unique in color, which is why he is adopted so fast, but the  
owners never keep him for more than a few days."  
I looked at the little uni.  
'How could someone have so much trouble with such a little darling?' I  
asked myself.  
"I will take him," I announced.  
The cybunny looked at me, "If you are sure," she walked over and gently  
picked up the sleeping baby, "I will probably see you again soon little  
one," I heard her whisper to him.  
She walked over and handed him to me. He was still half-asleep and didn't  
seem to ever know that he was being held. I put my finger on his little  
nose and gently scratched it. He started moving and made a satisfied  
noise.  
"Will that be all for you?" the cybunny asked me.  
"Um," I looked at the pets, "Do you have any lupes?"  
"I am sorry, but no," she said, "Every one likes lupes so they go fast.  
You can come back some other time and see if we have any new ones, or you  
can try the Adoption Center."  
"I guess I'll come back later," I said, I was at least happy to get one  
pet.  
"Okay, well come to the front counter and we can get him registered," she  
said as she walked through the door and held it open for me.  
"Okay, do you know what you want to name him?" she asked me, a pencil in  
her paw.  
"Well," I hadn't thought about a name, "He has such tiny feet, maybe  
LittleFoot?" I asked her.  
She looked at me with a strange look that asks, 'What the heck are you  
thinking?'  
I looked at him again, studying him, trying to find a name.  
"What do you think about Lightfoot?" I asked her.  
She smiled, "That sounds like a unique name," she typed it into her  
computer, "But it seems that name has been taken, would you like to add  
numbers, or a new name?"  
I looked around the building. Then three numbers came to my mind, 7, 1,  
and 9.  
"Lightfoot719?" I asked.  
She typed it in, "That one's free," she smiled and typed more stuff into  
the computer, "Well there you are, you have a new baby uni named  
Lightfoot719, congratulations."  
I smiled and hugged my uni.  
"Now you need a place to stay," she typed something else into her  
computer, "Here is your address." She handed me a little piece of paper.  
I looked at it, "Thank you very much," I smiled, "I will be checking back  
often for lupes." I added.  
"I hope Lightfoot works out for you," she waved as I left.  
  
I was walking down the street reading the paper, and watching Lightfoot,  
when I saw this handsome guy across the street.  
He had dark brown hair and green eyes, he looked so familiar. But I knew  
that I had never been friends or known a guy. I had lived on the moon for  
a year. I just ignored the feeling and kept walking.  
"Who are you?" a little voice asked me.  
I jumped when I heard it; it took me a second to realize that Lightfoot  
had woken up.  
I smiled, "I'm your new owner, Crescent."  
He looked at me, his pink eyes still showed signs of tiredness, "Great,  
another person who is gonna dump me," he placed his head on my arm and  
looked away.  
"No, I am going to keep you," I assured him, "What made all those other  
people abandon you any way?"  
"They just didn't like me," he said, still not looking at me.  
"How so?" I asked.  
"I don't wanna talk about it," he said, then he closed his eyes and fell  
asleep again.  
"Hmm," I smiled and kept walking.  
  
Chapter Four:  
"415, 417, 419, ah, 421," I said quietly as I finally found the house.  
The cybunny had given me a key, so I opened the door and was very  
surprised.  
I figured the house would be empty, and I would have to by furniture. But  
in fact, all of the furniture was there, in place perfectly.  
I placed Lightfoot in a chair and went to look around. I found six  
bedrooms (all upstairs), one for each pet, one for me, and a guest room.  
There was a very nice kitchen, a beautiful dining room, and a really cool  
living room.  
I decided I would take a quick nap. I didn't realize how tired I was  
until I plopped onto the big sofa. It was so soft, I fell asleep  
instantly.  
  
I spent most of the next day fixing up the house the way I liked it. I  
helped Lightfoot pick out his room and personalize it. After a while, we  
both got hungry. Lightfoot was now more comfortable around me and talking  
to me of his own free will.  
I went into the kitchen and made us some peanut butter sandwiches.  
Lightfoot loved his so much; I had to make him an other one.  
Then we finished the house.  
  
The next day was a Saturday, so Lightfoot and I decided to go for a walk  
and look around Neopia. I had one-thousand-five-hundred NP, so I decided  
to go buy supplies.  
Lightfoot and I were walking by a forest when we heard little whimpers.  
We both fell silent for a moment to hear where the cry was coming from.  
"Stay here Lightfoot," I said. I wanted to find out what that whimper  
was.  
As I edged closer, I could see some lupes, a whole pack of them.  
Three males were bulling something. I couldn't see what it was though.  
After a second they stepped back to reveal a lupe pup. The poor baby was  
covered in blood, and I could see he was crying. I didn't even wait to  
see what happened next.  
"Get away from him!" I shouted as I ran over and picked up the pup. I  
kept a watchful eye on the three lupes, who had surrounded me and were  
growling.  
"Give him back!" a yellow male demanded.  
"Why, so you can kill him!" I snapped.  
He didn't answer. They all started closing in on me. I would have called  
for Lightfoot, but I knew he was just a baby and couldn't help me.  
Asanna had trained me to use my powers very well. I was truly hoping I  
would never have to use them, much less on NeoPets who truly weren't  
evil. But I found myself with no choice.  
I threw out my right palm and black lightning ran from my fingers and  
bound all of the lupes to trees. I was happy that I didn't have to hurt  
any of them, but I also knew I couldn't keep them chained up on trees  
forever.  
"What do you want with him?" I demanded to the lupes, who were gnawing at  
the black lightning that held them to the trees.  
None of them answered me.  
"Answer me or I will have the lightning constrict you until you can't  
breath," I threatened. I stopped at what I said, 'How can I even say  
that?'  
A red lupess stopped chewing on the lightning and howled. All of the  
sudden the other lupes went silent and looked at me.  
"Well?" I said in an angered voice.  
"He is not one of us," a black male lupe said.  
"What do you mean not one of you?" I asked in a harsh voice.  
"You see his coat pattern?" a white lupess asked me. I looked at the lupe  
in my arms. Through the blood I could see his coat was midnight black and  
was covered in star like spots.  
"It is not natural to have a coat like that," she added, "And for that,  
he could not live in our pack."  
"So you chose to kill him?" I snapped.  
"No," she said in a harsh voice, "I would never have my son killed."  
I stopped and looked around me, "Then why were those lupes attacking  
him?" I asked pointing to the three who tried to kill him.  
She growled at the three, "Those twits are not of this pack, they have  
been our enemies for many years," she glared at them and looked at me,  
"We sent that pup you are holding into exile, right then these three came  
in and started attacking him,"  
"And you did nothing to stop them?" I asked, still mad.  
"No," she said in a soft, sad voice, I could see her eyes were tearing  
up, "We couldn't help him, he wasn't in our pack."  
I looked at her in disbelief, "And you would let your son die just  
because he wasn't in your pack?"  
She looked away and didn't answer me.  
I turned around and looked at the three lupes in hate. I was so angry I  
couldn't even speak. After a second, I could talk without exploding, "I  
will take him," I told the white lupess.  
She bowed her head, "I am glad to know he will have a good home," she  
said still not looking at me.  
"As for you three, I will make sure you never forget this day," I  
threatened to the three lupes. I released them and threw black lightning  
at them, it burnt all of them, but I knew it would only leave a scar, and  
not kill them.  
They scampered away whimpering.  
I released the rest of the pack, but I didn't dare hurt them.  
They all bowed and walked away. The white lupess stayed for a second, and  
walked up to me.  
I knelt down so she could see her baby for one last time.  
"Be good little one," she whispered.  
With that she ran after her pack, leaving me there with the dying pup.  
Realizing that the pup needed help, I ran out of the forest and found  
Lightfoot.  
"What are you holding?" he asked me as I ran past him.  
"Come on Lightfoot, we need to get to the hospital," I shouted back.  
He started running, but being so little, he couldn't keep up with me. I  
stopped and ran back to grab him when a guy picked him up and ran strait  
towards me.  
"Who are you? What are you doing?" I practically shouted, filled with  
fear.  
"You need to get to the hospital, and you won't make it in time with an  
injured pup and a young uni," he said catching up to me.  
The both of us ran for the hospital. It was good that the guy was with  
me, because on the way, I realized I didn't know where it was.  
After we got to the hospital, the pup was in the emergence room. He had  
lost lots of blood, and was very weak. But after about half-an-hour, a  
nurse came out and said he would be fine.  
I was so relieved that I fell on the couch in the waiting room with  
Lightfoot on my lap. I completely forgot about the guy until he walked up  
to me.  
"How is he doing?" he asked me.  
"Um, the nurse said he will be fine," I hesitated. I recognized him as  
the guy I had seen across the street a few days before. Up close he  
looked even more handsome than before. His spiked brown hair and deep  
emerald eyes made him look unreal. For a moment I felt like I was  
dreaming.  
"Good, I was worried we weren't going to make it," he said putting his  
hands into his jean pockets.  
"How did you know we were in the forest?" I asked.  
"I saw your uni waiting on the edge of the forest, I asked him what he  
was waiting for and then I heard howling," he started, "I went in to find  
you, or, who ever, and saw what you did to those lupes, how did you do  
that?" he asked, a nervous and surprised look on his face.  
"Um," I hesitated; Asanna never told me if I could tell other people  
about my powers, "I can't tell you here."  
He looked around and saw that there were lots of people.  
"I understand," he said with a smile, "My name's Sam." He held out his  
hand for me to shake.  
'Sam!' I heard that name from somewhere. I couldn't figure it out, the  
guy looked so familiar, and his name seemed to match him.  
"I'm Crescent," I said shaking his hand. His grip was gentle yet strong.  
"After the pup's healed, would you like to go into town and grab a bite  
to eat?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.  
I looked at him for a moment, astonished, "Sure, that would be fun," I  
smiled.  
"Great," he smiled back; his smile made me feel strange. I knew that I  
knew him from somewhere, I just couldn't place it.  
  
After the pup was healed, he was still weak. But he was awake and hungry,  
so we went to the Food Shop to get something to eat.  
Sam and I had a hotdog, the pup had a lupe chia treat, and Lightfoot had  
an omelette. Sam paid or everything, which I thought was strange.  
"So, where are you from Crescent?" Sam asked me, just finishing off his  
hotdog.  
"Well, for the past year I was on the moon with the Space Faerie," I  
started, "And before that, I don't remember."  
"What do you mean you 'don't remember'?" he asked, interested to know.  
I told him about what happened with Jhudora and everything, and how I  
couldn't remember who I was before then.  
"That must really suck to not know who you are," he said, and I could  
tell he really meant it.  
"Well, what about you, how did you come to Neopia?" I asked, trying to  
change the conversation.  
"Well I came last year too, on Earth I was a teacher in a castle," he  
started.  
"Really, did you teach a prince or princess?" I asked.  
"Well yeah, I taught a princess," he said looking at me strange, "Matter  
of fact, you look kind of like her, but the last time I saw her she was  
only seven."  
"What happened to her?" I asked concerned.  
He looked as though he was trying to fight back tears, "I don't know, we  
were in a cave hiding from some mutant Neopets when I saw a portal," he  
hesitated, "She was at the other side of the cave trying to get away, I  
don't know what I was thinking. I jumped into the portal and found my  
self here. But I should have found her first,"  
Right then flashes from what he told me came back to me, I could see the  
hurt in his face as the princess ran for the opposite side of the cave.  
"...Crescent? Crescent are you alright?" he asked me.  
"Wha,...yeah, yeah I'm fine," I said, "I think I need to just get some  
fresh air," I stood up and started walking to the door, when I felt dizzy  
all of the sudden. I would have fallen if it weren't for Sam catching me.  
I woke up right away in Sam's arms; we were half way to my house. I  
looked up at him; I hadn't noticed how strong he was. He noticed that I  
was awake and stopped.  
"Feeling better?" he asked me, gently putting me on my feet.  
"Yeah, I think so," I said putting my hand up to my head.  
We kept walking until we got to the house and there Sam and I said our  
good-byes.  
"Here's my address and phone number if you ever need anything," he said  
handing me a small piece of paper, "Actually I only live a few blocks  
from here."  
"Well, thank you for all of your help today Sammy," I said, I stopped and  
he looked at me.  
'That's what the princess used to call me,' Sam said in his head.  
"I mean Sam, thanks," I smiled.  
"Of course," he smiled and walked down the street towards his house.  
I closed the door and immediately went to my room and fell asleep.  
  
Chapter Five:  
I completely forgot about the pup until the next morning I felt something  
wet licking my face. I opened my eyes to see the little pup. He started  
wagging his tail as soon as he knew I was awake. He was so young that he  
couldn't even speak yet.  
"Well hello little one," I said patting him on the head, "I guess we have  
to go and give you a name and stuff, right?" I asked him smiling.  
He barked and kept wagging his tail.  
I got out of bed and got on my clothes. I walked to Lightfoot's room to  
see him sleeping on the ground in front of is TV. I walked over and  
turned it off.  
I decided I would just leave him a note instead of waking him.  
I walked to the kitchen, the lupe following right behind me. I found  
another lupe treat and gave it to him.  
After I wrote the note, we were off to the Adoption Center.  
  
"Hello," I said as I opened the door, I didn't want to frighten the  
cybunny this time, "Is any one in here?"  
"Oh, hello," I heard her shout from the back room, "Be right with you."  
She came out of the room and smiled.  
"Come back to see if we had any lupes?" she asked me, obviously not  
seeing what was in my arms.  
"Um, no," I showed her the little pup in my arms. She looked at me  
surprised.  
"Where did you get that little one?" she asked me.  
"I found him in the forest," I said.  
She walked over and inspected him, "Well you got him wild, not many  
owners could get a wild Neopet," she smiled, "We just need to give him a  
shot and then you can adopt him."  
She walked back to her desk and pulled out a needle. She gave the puppy a  
shot and threw the needle away.  
"Okay, what do you want to name him?" she asked me, sitting at her  
computer ready to type.  
"Ridley?" I asked hopefully.  
She typed it in, "It's taken, do you want to add numbers?"  
"Yeah, Ridley39," I was sure that one wasn't taken.  
She typed it in and smiled, "It's free," she typed more in the computer,  
"Lets just finish his registration and you can take him home."  
  
After Ridley was registered, he and I walked home.  
I opened the door and saw Lightfoot playing video games in the living  
room.  
"'Bout time you guys got home," Lightfoot said, not taking his eyes off  
the glowing screen.  
"Sorry, Ridley's registration took longer than I thought," I told him.  
He put down his game and looked at me, "Who's Ridley?"  
"Your new baby brother," I said holding up Ridley so Lightfoot could see.  
He sneered for a second, "I guess he's kind 'a cute," he laughed as the  
little puppy licked his nose.  
I put Ridley down on the ground and he ran over and playfully bit  
Lightfoot's ear.  
Lightfoot laughed and pretended to growl. I had never heard a uni growl,  
but Lightfoot was pretty good at it.  
"Well it's about time for lunch, you guys wanna go to the smoothie shop?"  
I asked.  
"Yeah!" Lightfoot jumped up, knocking Ridley to the floor. Ridley jumped  
up, smiled, and ran after us.  
  
"I'll have three tropical fruit smoothies please," I asked the tuskaninny  
at the front counter.  
"Comin' up," he said.  
He handed us the smoothies and we found a bench to sit on in the park.  
"So Lightfoot, what did you do while we were gone?" I asked, taking a sip  
from my smoothie.  
"Well I." Lightfoot started.  
As I was listening I looked over on the path and saw Sam.  
"Sam," I shouted, waving my hand. He saw me and smiled, then he started  
to make his way over through the crowd.  
"Do you like him or something?" Lightfoot asked me before Sam was in  
hearing range.  
I turned around and glared at him for a moment.  
"Hey Crescent, Lightfoot, how you guys doing?" he asked as he sat down  
next to me.  
"Not bad, you?" Lightfoot asked.  
"I'm okay," Sam smiled then looked at me. His emerald eyes looked right  
into mine; I couldn't help but stare back.  
Ridley broke the trance by jumping up on Sam and licking his chin.  
"Hey little guy, feeling better?" Sam said playing with Ridley. Ridley  
barked and wagged his tail.  
"What's his name?" he asked me laughing.  
"Ridley39," I smiled.  
"Ah Ridley, a perfect name," Sam smiled and glanced at me, "I have a  
kougra at home I think you would like."  
"What pets do you have?" I asked.  
"Well let's see, there's Avenger my kougra, Geret the shoyru, and  
Malachite my eyrie," he said.  
"I'd like to see them sometime," I said. I could feel my cheeks get  
warmer, I knew I was blushing.  
"Well sure, you should come over sometime and meet all of them," he  
smiled and laughed. I didn't know if he laughed because I was blushing or  
because Ridley kept biting his shoelace.  
We stayed at the park and talked for a long time. After a while Lightfoot  
got bored and wanted to go home.  
"Well I'd better go, if I keep Lightfoot out long, he is too hard to get  
up in the morning," I said to Sam.  
He laughed a little.  
"Well let me walk you," Sam said.  
"Okay," I smiled so big my cheeks started to hurt.  
  
As we were walking, Lightfoot got tired and wanted me to hold him. Sam  
offered to instead, saying that Lightfoot would probably get heavy after  
a while, obviously he didn't know how strong I was, but I let him any  
way. Lightfoot fell asleep instantly and didn't wake up the whole way  
there.  
We got to the house and Sam carried Lightfoot to his bed. I tucked him  
and Ridley in as Sam watched. I kept glancing back at Sam, and he was  
always looking at me.  
  
"Well thanks for your help," I said as we walked back outside. The night  
air was getting chilly, but I just ignored it.  
"Not a problem, it was nice to see you today," he smiled. All of the  
sudden I wasn't cold anymore, somehow I was warm.  
We both looked at the almost full moon; it was the biggest moon I had  
ever seen.  
"It's beautiful," I said still looking up.  
"I'd think you'd get bored of it, living on it for a year," Sam joked.  
I laughed a little.  
Sam turned and looked at me, "Crescent, do you want to come for a walk  
with me tomorrow night?"  
I looked at him in surprise, "You mean, like a date?" I smiled.  
"Well only if you want to call it that, I would just call it a walk with  
a friend," Sam smiled back.  
"I'd love to," I said.  
"Really?" he asked, he seemed surprised that I said yes.  
"Really," I replied.  
We both stood silent for a minute, just looking at the stars, and  
glancing at each other. I couldn't stand the silence any longer.  
"Well,." I started.  
"I had better go," Sam said interrupting me, he seemed to know that I was  
starting to feel uncomfortable.  
He started walking down the sidewalk, a few yards away, he looked back at  
me, "I'll see you tomorrow at seven,"  
"Bye," I said like a shy little girl. I stood outside watching Sam go  
home until I couldn't see him any more. Then I ran out to the end of the  
sidewalk to watch him more, but I was to late, he had already turned the  
corner.  
I walked back into the house; every thing was all black. I could barely  
see where I was going, until I saw a little shape that looked like it was  
made of stars walking towards me.  
"Ruff," he barked and I could here his tail wagging.  
I knew it was Ridley, in the dark he looked like he was only stars.  
I knelt down and he jumped into my arms, "Hey boy, I thought you were in  
bed," I said as I patted him in the head.  
"Nope," I swear I heard him say. I stopped and looked at him.  
"Are you learning to talk?" I smiled.  
"Yup!" it sounded like he said.  
I giggled and walked into Ridley's room and placed him in his bed.  
"Okay, now you have to go to sleep, 'kay?" I told him.  
"'Kay," he replied.  
"You learn to fast," I joked.  
He laughed and fell to his pillow and closed his eyes.  
I waited for a second to make sure he wasn't going to get up and wander  
off, he opened one of his eyes for a second, but then saw me and closed  
it fast. He smiled and giggled.  
I smiled and walked to the door. I stopped at the doorway because he was  
whining.  
"Sweep, wif, mommy?" he asked, I could tell it was difficult for him to  
talk still, but he was learning faster than I thought he would.  
"Okay," I gave in and picked him up.  
I walked into my room and put Ridley on the pillow. I changed into my  
nightclothes and jumped into bed. Ridley hopped over and cuddled in my  
arms.  
"Good night Ridley," I said as I closed my eyes.  
"Ni.Night," he managed to say.  
  
Chapter Six:  
The next morning I woke up a little late. I reached over to scratch  
Ridley's head, but all I felt was air.  
I opened my eyes to find him gone.  
I got out of bed, put on my slippers and robe, and walked to the kitchen.  
As I entered the room I saw Lightfoot on the couch watching TV, and  
Ridley on the ground playing with a ball.  
"Hey guys, sorry I slept late," I yawned.  
"Hey!" Ridley said and ran over to me.  
"He's been doing that all morning, everything on TV he's repeated at  
least four times," Lightfoot said.  
"Well he's just learning to talk," I assured him, "In a day or two he'll  
be able to talk fully."  
"Well whoop-dee-doo for him," Lightfoot said changing the channel to  
cartoons.  
"Woop-ee-oo!" Ridley jumped up and down. Lightfoot sighed in disgust.  
I walked in to the kitchen, "Hey Lightfoot, what do you want for  
breakfast? Make you what ever you want," I asked him.  
"Pancakes?" Lightfoot lifted his head and smiled.  
"You got it," I winked and went to work.  
  
After breakfast we went around town to see everything.  
Ridley was always looking at the people around him as we walked, and they  
kept stopping and starring at him.  
I had forgotten how unusual Ridley's coat was.  
We passed by the adoption center, and I wanted to go in and see if they  
had any pets I wanted.  
The three of us waked into the building, I told Lightfoot and Ridley to  
wait in the lobby.  
"Well hello again," the cybunny smiled. She looked behind me and saw  
Lightfoot; "I'm happy that little uni finally got a home."  
"I'm just happy he's mine,"  
"So what can I do for you today?" she asked.  
"I wanted to see if you had any lupes," I told her.  
"You're in luck! We got them in just this morning," she walked over and  
held the door open for me.  
I walked in and the first thing I saw was a box full of lupe puppies.  
I looked through the squirming litter, but couldn't find one I liked.  
I was getting ready to tell the cybunny I would check back some other day  
when I heard a little whimper coming from the other side of the room;  
from the stalls.  
I walked over and saw a little white lupess pup wandering around, playing  
with the ixis.  
"I don't think you're supposed to be in there," I said as I picked up the  
little pup. At a closer inspection I could see that she was snow white,  
not a creamy color like most white pets.  
"Is she adoptable?" I asked, cradling the pup in my arms.  
"Yes, like all the others," she replied, placing the other pups in a big  
pin.  
"Hmm," I smiled, "Lightfoot, Ridley, come in here guys."  
A second later the lupe and uni came bursting through the door.  
"Hey guys, what do you think about getting another lupe?" I placed the  
lupess on the ground in front of Ridley. They smelled each other's noses'  
and stood silent. Then the lupess playfully jumped on Ridley and started  
nibbling his ear.  
I looked around to ask Lightfoot what he thought. It took me a minute to  
find him looking in the uni pin.  
I walked over, "Who ya lookin' at?" I asked with a sly grin.  
"Oh,.no one," he smiled a nervous smile.  
I peered into the stall and saw three red unis. Then I looked and saw a  
green uni playing with a little yellow ixi from the next pen. I looked at  
Lightfoot; his nose was following the green uni. I smiled, "Do you like  
the green one?"  
"No, I don't like girls," Lightfoot stuck his chin in the air and walked  
away.  
I looked back in the stall and the green uni looked at me. She smiled and  
ran over for me to pet her.  
I patted her on the head and saw a pink streak on her bangs.  
"Why does this uni have pink in her hair?" I asked the cybunny as she  
walked over.  
She looked in the stall, a puzzled look on her face.  
"Well would you look at that, that's very unique," she said in surprise.  
The uni was unique in other ways to.  
Her mane was dark green instead of white, and her hooves were black. She  
reminded me of Lightfoot in her uniqueness. I noticed that the pink  
streak in her hair was the exact same color as Lightfoot's eyes.  
I looked back at Lightfoot. He was looking at the uni, but when he saw me  
he quickly turned away.  
"Lightfoot, should we get another uni?" I asked him.  
"I dunno," he stood on his hind legs and looked at the green uni.  
I could here Ridley and the lupess behind us playing. I decided I was  
going to get two pets.  
"I'll take the lupess and the uni," I pointed out the little green girl.  
"Good choice," the cybunny opened the gate and I walked in.  
The green uni ran over to me smiling. I knelt down and patted her on the  
head.  
"Do you want to come home with me?" I asked her.  
"Yes pweese," she smiled.  
She followed me (along with the lupess, Ridley, and Lightfoot) to the  
front room.  
"What would you like to name your lupe?" the cybunny asked, sitting in  
her chair at the computer.  
I thought, 'She's almost clear, like water,'  
"Marina," I said, right then the pup jumped on my lap and smiled.  
"She seems to already know her name," the cybunny smiled and typed it in  
the computer, "But you'll have to add numbers."  
"What names are left?" I asked.  
"Well let's see, there are Marina2715, MarinaNeo, Marina1270, and  
Marina752031," she read off the computer screen.  
"Um, Marina1270," I decided.  
"Okay," she typed it in the computer, "And what would you like to name  
your uni?"  
'Let's see, she's green, kind of like a shamrock, but that's a stupid  
name. She looks a little like Lightfoot, and he has two names. I know!' I  
thought as I looked at the uni. "Irishmoon?" I asked hopefully.  
"That sounds very nice," the cybunny typed it in, "Numbers?"  
"71, Irishmoon71, Iris for short," I looked at my little uni.  
"Very nice, let's finish their registration and you can be on your way,"  
  
"So what do you guys wanna do?" I asked as we walked down in the central.  
"I wanna go to Faewywand," Irishmoon said.  
I chuckled, "I don't think we can go there yet Iris," I told her.  
She knelt her head down, then a second later smiled, "But we can go  
sometime?"  
"Yes, we will go soon," I replied.  
"Right now I just wanna sleep," Ridley said.  
He said it so clearly that I didn't even notice it was him.  
"I think Ridley has a good idea, we can go to get some lunch, then you  
two can see your new home," I told Iris and Marina.  
  
We walked to the Pizzaroo and grabbed a slice of pizza.  
While we were eating, a cute little red kougra walked up to our table out  
side.  
"Well hello little one," I scratched the kougra under his chin.  
"Avenger, Avenger, Aven where are you?" a guy called.  
The kougra turned around and ran in the direction of the guy.  
I looked and saw that it was Sam!  
He picked up the kougra and saw me.  
"Hi Crescent," he said, breathing a little hard, "Sorry about Avenger  
here, he likes to wander off." He walked over to our table.  
"Not a problem," I said as I patted the kougra on the head.  
"So how are you guys doing?" he asked, looking at Lightfoot and Ridley,  
then he noticed Iris and Marina, "Well hello there." He said to the two  
girls.  
"Oh, this is Marina and Irishmoon," I introduced.  
"Hi, I'm Sam," he said.  
The girls giggled and whispered to each other.  
Ridley rolled his eyes and sighed, "Girls."  
Sam smiled, "So you can talk now," he said to Ridley.  
"Yeah, what of it?" Ridley said in a harsh voice.  
"Ridley!" I said.  
"No it's all right Crescent, let him express himself," Sam said. I was  
glad he wasn't offended.  
Sam pulled a chair over and sat down next to me.  
"So are you looking forward to tonight?" He asked me.  
"I am, you?" I asked smiling.  
"Yep," he smiled back.  
"Well I'd hate to ruin this little love moment, but I want to go home,"  
Ridley said.  
"Ridley," I said under my breath.  
"Oh that's all right Crest, I better get back anyway," Sam picked up his  
chair and put it back at the other table and grabbing Aven, "See you  
tonight."  
"Bye," I waved.  
After Sam was out of sight I glared at Ridley.  
"What has gotten into you?" I demanded more than asked.  
"Nothing, I just don't like that Sam guy," Ridley said, "And I don't  
think you should go out with him tonight."  
I was shocked, "Ridley, you act like you are a full grown alpha male and  
I'm a part of your pack. I am going tonight," I told him.  
Ridley put his head down and closed his eyes, "Sorry."  
"It's okay, let's just go home now," I said.  
We cleaned our stuff up and walked home.  
  
The rest of the day seemed to fly by, all I remember were Ridley and  
Lightfoot fighting over a game and the bit mark on my arm because Ridley  
accidentally bit me while fighting Lightfoot.  
The next thing I knew, it was seven o'clock and Sam was ringing the  
doorbell.  
I hurried downstairs to see him in the living room talking to Lightfoot.  
He looked up at me and smiled.  
"Hi Sam," I said as I walked towards him.  
"Hi Crescent, how are you?" he replied.  
"Good," I answered.  
We stood in the living room for a moment or two before Lightfoot  
suggested we better be going before Ridley came out of his room.  
"Yes, Lightfoot will you watch after every one?" I asked him.  
"Sure, no problem," he gave a wide smile.  
"And you know there are sandwiches on the counter if you guys get  
hungry," I told him.  
"Yep, got it, have fun," he said as he practically pushed Sam and me out  
the door and closed it in our faces.  
"Well, he seemed in a hurry to get me out of the house," I said as we  
started walking down the street.  
"Yeah, he must be planning a big party or something," Sam joked.  
I smiled.  
We walked in silence for about two blocks when we walked past the forest  
where we found Ridley.  
"I'm sorry about Ridley's behavior earlier today," I said.  
"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. He just expresses his feelings very  
well," Sam said.  
All of the shops in the square were closed except the Guild HQ and the  
hospital. There was a little path through the park that was completely  
deserted. We walked down the path, most of the time I was staring at the  
full moon.  
Sam noticed me and looked up.  
"The sky is beautiful tonight," he said, still looking at the moon.  
"It is," I said, I glanced at Sam as he was still looking up, "You know  
Sam; somehow I feel I know you from somewhere."  
Sam looked at me with a surprised look.  
"Like what," he said more than asked.  
"I don't know, I only remember my life from a year ago, maybe I knew you  
before then," I looked him in the eyes.  
Sam was silent for a moment, I could tell he was thinking, and then he  
spoke, "How did you lose your memory again?"  
"Jhudora, she captured me and took me to her castle. She brainwashed me,  
I don't remember anything from then," I said, tears were forming in my  
eyes.  
Sam put his hand on my cheek as I cried a little.  
"You have no idea how hard it is not to know who you really are," I said  
as he put his arms around me.  
"Your right, I don't know. But I wish with all my heart I could help  
you," Sam said as he held me close.  
I stopped crying, "Just you being here, listening to me, makes me feel  
better," I admitted.  
He held me closer; I could feel his heart beat as I laid my head on his  
chest.  
All of the sudden I thought of how familiar this was. I did know Sam,  
more than I thought. I had grown up with him, 'But how?'  
Then a name came to my mind, without thinking, I whispered it, "Sammy,"  
Sam jumped a little, and gently pulled me away and looked at me.  
"What did you say?" he asked in a somewhat worried voice.  
"Sorry, that name just came to my mind, I didn't mean to say it," I  
apologized.  
"No, it's just, you know how I told you I used to teach a princess, back  
on Earth?" he said.  
I nodded.  
"Well, she used to call me Sammy. It just brings back memories," he said  
as he sat down on a bench in the middle of the park.  
I walked over and sat next to him, "I'm sorry for your loss,"  
Sam shook his head; "I should have helped her,"  
"How close were you to the princess?" I asked.  
"Very close, she was only seven but,." Sam looked up at me, "Somehow I  
see her in you. Your same blue eyes, same dark blond hair. I just can't  
add it up though."  
I sighed, I couldn't think of what to say. I felt beyond bad. A second  
earlier we were worrying about my problems, and now Sam's.  
"How much more does she look like me?" I asked.  
"Well, everything, except age. If she was fifteen, she would probably  
look just like you," he said.  
"Hmm, well there's something about me I haven't told you yet," I  
confessed.  
Sam looked up at me, "Like what?"  
I sighed, "I know I should have told you when I told you everything else,  
but I didn't think it would matter," I started. I took a deep breath and  
began, "When I was on Earth, a year ago, I was only seven."  
Sam looked shocked, "What do you mean?"  
"When I got the faerie powers, I was seven. The powers changed me because  
they felt as a child, I wouldn't be able to control them," I said.  
Sam looked at me in disbelief, "Is there anything else you've been  
meaning to tell me?" he asked in a sum-what harsh voice. He stood up and  
didn't face me but looked up.  
I could see a tear shine on his face.  
"Are you trying to tell me that you're the princess?" he asked, still not  
looking at me.  
"Not at all, I would never try to be someone else," I said. I felt hurt,  
I knew I should have told him, but it didn't seem important at the time.  
I stood up and walked over beside him, "All I'm saying is maybe there's a  
connection, somehow,"  
I placed my arm around his, hugging him almost. I hadn't realized until  
then how much a cared for Sam. And he being upset with me made me feel  
horrible inside.  
"Please forgive me," I closed my eyes.  
I could feel him looking at me. His emerald eyes piercing through me and  
looking into my heart.  
"There's nothing to forgive," he finally said.  
I looked up at him; he was smiling a little. I smiled back and placed my  
head on his shoulder.  
"Crescent," he said in a whisper almost.  
I looked up; he looked me in the eyes and started to kiss me.  
I don't know how long we stood there, it felt like years, but it was  
probably only seconds.  
Sam broke the kiss and looked at me again.  
"Maybe there is some kind of connection," he said, "Maybe you really are  
my little princess."  
I smiled, "We can go see the Space Faerie and ask her," I suggested.  
"Tomorrow," he said as he looked up at the moon, holding me in his arms.  
  
Chapter Seven:  
A year flew bye in what seemed like days. My life was perfect. Sam and I  
were reunited, my pets were terrific, and the whole world was my best  
friend.  
Sam and I had gone to see Asanna, and we found out that I was the  
princess. It changed my life to find out about my past, Sam told me  
everything.  
He and I were a perfect couple, and I loved him, and he loved me.  
A year had gone by, I was sixteen now, and my pets were in their teens  
to. Ridley still didn't like Sam, but he wouldn't tell me why. He turned  
into a punk, wearing a spiked collar and bracelets, and listing to hard  
rock, that I admit I kind of liked. As Ridley grew older, I noticed red,  
orange, and yellow patches starting to show up on his legs, ears, and  
tail. As time went by, he turned completely into a fire lupe. I was  
amazed, and it seemed he liked it better than his midnight starry.  
Marina was very intelligent, always reading some book. Sometimes getting  
annoyed of Ridley's "stupid music". She was just the pet for a good  
conversation about a book or movie. Lightfoot decided that his name was  
to long, and had every one call him JT. He was a mostly laid back uni,  
not having many worries in the world. Irishmoon was always singing  
whenever you were around her, she was always humming or whistling a tune.  
And me, I stayed the same. Sum-what shy, kind, and well, just me.  
  
"Crescent,"  
"Wha.What?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.  
I was sleeping when I heard a voice. I woke up to see a black wet nose  
right by my face.  
"You said you'd take me to the Battle Dome today," Ridley whined.  
"I know, but its only 8," I said as I checked my clock, "That's new, you  
being up before noon."  
"Ha ha, funny. I'll get up anytime for a good battle," Ridley said,  
pulling the covers off my bed.  
"Fine, I'm up, I'm up," I got out of bed and shoved Ridley out of the  
room while I changed.  
  
"So Ridley, have anyone in mind you wanna battle first?" I asked him as  
we walked to the Battle Dome. The other pets stayed home for many  
different reasons.  
"There is this eyrie I wanna get even with," Ridley said, showing his  
teeth and pretending to be scary.  
"Well we got all day for you to battle," I told him.  
"Awesome!" he shouted.  
When we got to the Battle Dome, I gave Ridley all of his battle equipment  
and found the eyrie he wanted to 'get even with.'  
A few minutes later we were in the Ice Dome. Ridley was fighting the  
striped eyrie, and seemed to enjoy hurting him. What can I say, Ridley  
likes to hurt things.  
It was the final move, both the pets had only five HP left, and Ridley  
was starting to get tired.  
"Ridley! Finish him off with Grand Lightning Beam and an Evil Snowball!"  
I shouted from my orders box.  
Ridley did as he was told right as the eyrie pulled out a sticky hand.  
The hand grabbed Ridley's lightning beam and added it to his inventory.  
I was scared stiff. Ridley's strongest weapon was the lightning beam and  
if the eyrie had it, he could take out Ridley very easily.  
I must have stood in my spot for a full minute until I heard Ridley  
shouting at me. Then it came to me.  
"Ridley! Lupe Drain and Gold Capara Battlecard!" I shouted.  
Ridley did as I commanded and threw the battlecard at the eyrie. The card  
hit the eyrie and created a cloud of dust.  
Everyone in the stands went silent for a minute, waiting for the dust to  
settle to see whom the victor was. When it settled, I could see the eyrie  
had no HP left, and was on the ground knocked out.  
Ridley howled in excitement and ran over to the unconscious eyrie. He  
looked around and found his lightning beam. He grabbed it and ran back to  
me, he knew how much it cost, and that I wasn't going to be able to  
replace it for a long time.  
"The winner of this match: The fire lupe Ridley39!" the announcer said  
over the loudspeaker.  
Ridley was jumping up and down howling and laughing. I was smiling and  
laughing at Ridley. The only time I ever saw him truly happy was when he  
won a battle.  
He glanced at me and ran over. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground  
with Ridley licking my face as we both laughed.  
  
After all the excitement and a few more battles Ridley and I were on our  
way back home.  
We were talking about some of his battles when I heard someone calling my  
name from behind us.  
I turned around to see Sam with his kougra, Avenger, running to catch up  
with us.  
Ridley noticed who it was and growled a little. I told him to hush just  
as Sam caught up.  
"Hey Crescent," Sam said as he caught his breath and gave me a quick peck  
on the cheek before we started walking.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked as Sam put his arm around my waist.  
"Aven and I were in the BattleDome and watched some of your battles. Good  
job on that skeith Ridley," Sam glanced at Ridley who was walking next to  
Avenger.  
"Yeah whatever," Ridley said not even looking at him.  
Him and Avenger walked ahead, both had been good friends since Sam and I  
introduced them almost a year ago.  
Avenger was red and had a black spiked collar around his neck. I was  
afraid Ridley's style was rubbing off on him, but at least Aven like me.  
He was a very polite kougra.  
We walked around the park, Sam and I talking about various things, Ridley  
and Aven talking about their battles. We walked near the center of the  
park, the same place Sam and I found out about our long lost pasts. The  
sun was just beginning to set, and the colors mixed perfectly.  
We were all walking in silence. I noticed all of the pteri in the trees  
had gone silent.  
I listened more carefully, not a sound but our footsteps. Wait, I could  
here more than our footsteps, it sounded like hoof beats in the distance.  
Ridley and Aven heard something and perked up their ears.  
"What do you hear Ridley?" I asked as we all stopped and fell silent.  
Sam looked around and wrapped his arms around me a little tighter to  
protect me.  
"Ridley?" I asked again.  
"Hoof beats, sounds like ixis or unis," he said. He lowered his ears back  
to their normal position and started walking again.  
"Ridley wait, I think Crescent's on to something," Avenger said.  
Ridley stopped and looked back. He saw something moving in the shadows  
behind us. He growled, showing his fangs.  
"Behind you!" he shouted as he ran over in front of us.  
I turned around just as Sam pushed me out of the way. I stumbled a  
little, but gained my balance just in time to see the creatures I had  
heard.  
A heard of evil mortogs. Their eyes were a blood red and showed no spirit  
at all. One snorted in Sam's direction and charged. Sam pulled out a  
Sword of Domar and cut the mortog in the side. But Sam didn't get away so  
easily. Another mortog attacked and cut through his pant leg and into the  
flesh.  
He fell down and clutched his leg in pain. I couldn't stand it any  
longer, I had to help. Ridley and Aven had taken out a few, but Aven had  
an enjery on his paw and I could see blood stains on Ridley's side.  
"Fire hawk!" I held out both my hands and faced my palms towards the  
beasts. In a flash they were all down, I didn't even want to look to see  
if they were dead.  
I opened my eyes. Sam was still on the ground with Avenger (fainted) by  
his side. Ridley was still fighting a few mortogs my flame had missed.  
"Sammy!" I ran over to him as fast as I could, but a figure appeared in  
front of me, blocking my path.  
"Hello my dear, remember me?" she asked.  
"Jhudora," I whispered in a hatred filled voice.  
"You do remember me, good. It's always nice to see old friends," she  
smiled.  
"You evil imp! Did you do this?!" I demanded to know.  
"Yes, but you must understand, he is only a human, you and I are better  
than him. Come with me and I will teach you everything," Jhudora held out  
her hand for me to take.  
"Never!" my light faerie powers came out and threw a bright light at  
Jhudora.  
Jhudora screamed and shielded her eyes from the light while I ran over to  
Sam's side. He was unconscious; I figured he had passed out from the  
pain. I held my hand over his leg to heal it when I felt a shock of pain  
on the back of my head.  
Jhudora had thrown a black lightning ball at me. I blacked out.  
  
Chapter Eight:  
I awoke what felt like days later. I was in a huge castle. Memories came  
flooding back to me, I had been in this room once before. It was the same  
room Jhudora placed me in when she first brought me to Neopia.  
I leaned forward in the bed I was placed in. I felt something warm and  
soft touching my hand as I tried to get out of the bed. I turned around  
quickly to find Ridley.  
He was on the bed, not moving. His eyes were closed and it didn't look  
like he was breathing. I jumped to him and felt his nose, it was very  
dry. But I was relieved to feel his warm breath on my hand.  
"My poor lupe," I held Ridley's head in my arms. Ridley was larger than  
most lupes. From time to time he would even let me ride him.  
I moved my hand across his warm, silky fur and cried. I don't know how  
long I laid there beside my maybe dying lupe before I felt him move.  
I took my head off his and watched as he tried to wake up. He opened his  
eyes slowly and looked at me.  
"Crescent, where are we?" Ridley tried to lean forward, but I held my  
hand over his chest so he couldn't.  
"Jhudora has taken us to her castle," I told him, "Don't move, you're  
hurt really bad." I inspected his wound.  
He had a hole by his lungs, 'Jhudora must have hit him with her  
lightning,' I thought to myself.  
"Hold still a minute, I don't think this will hurt," I held my hands over  
the wound and closed my eyes.  
I had never used my healing powers before, and I was hoping it wouldn't  
put Ridley in more pain than he already was.  
A blue light appeared in my hands. I kept my eyes closed but could feel  
the light cover Ridley's whole body. I listened and could hear him  
whimpering a little. After another second I took my hand away and opened  
my eyes.  
Ridley had blacked out again, but his wound was healed. I hugged him and  
cried again.  
What happened next I'm not exactly sure. The only thing I can think of  
was that one of my tears hit Ridley on the center of his forehead, right  
above his eyes.  
He opened his eyes and licked my face. On his forehead where my tear had  
fallen was a gray crescent moon mark.  
"Ridley, are you feeling better?" I asked as he jumped off the bed and  
stretched.  
"Yeah, I think I'm okay," he smiled then looked at me, "Thanks Crescent."  
"Your welcome," I smiled back.  
I was happy to have my pet back, but then I remembered Avenger and Sam. I  
knew we had to find them.  
I slowly got out of the bed and nearly fell, "Crescent," Ridley rushed  
over and caught me. I gained my balance.  
"Thanks Ridley. I guess healing drains my strength," I told him. After a  
minute I could walk fine. Ridley and I sneaked out of the room and down  
the halls.  
"Man, Jhudora isn't really high on security is she?" Ridley joked.  
I told him to hush as I listened. Someone was coming.  
"Ridley, do you still have your lightning beam?" I whispered.  
He nodded with a confused look on his face.  
The footsteps grew closer. I formed a fireball in my hand, ready to throw  
it at what ever was coming. Ridley got out his Grand Lightning Beam and  
aimed it in the direction of the footsteps, ready to fire.  
Him and I hid in the shadows for a sneak attack as the footsteps grew  
near. I could recognize the sounds as footsteps and paw steps.  
'So, it's an imp and a neopet," I thought as I aimed my fireball.  
The figures came around the corner and walked right by us, not ever  
noticing us. With a closer look I could see both of them were limping,  
but it was to dark to see who they were. Then I saw a red tail.  
"Aven?" I whispered.  
"Crescent? Is that you?" the imp came from around the corner into the dim  
light, only it wasn't an imp, it was Sam and Avenger.  
"Sam!" I ran to him and hugged him, but he pushed me away quickly. I  
looked closer and saw blood seeping through his torn pant leg.  
"Sorry, I can't exactly hug at the moment," he said.  
"Where have you two been?" I asked as I put Sam's arm over my shoulder to  
help him walk.  
"Jhudora locked us in the dungeon," Aven said.  
"Crescent and I thought you were an imp," Ridley told Sam, but still  
showed he didn't like him.  
Sam chuckled a little, "Nope, it's just us. Ow!"  
"Sam you can't walk much more like this," I helped him sit on the cold,  
stone floor.  
"No Crescent, I'm fine," he tried to get up but I wouldn't let him.  
"Did you forget I'm part Water Faerie? Let me at least heal your leg," I  
begged.  
Sam sighed and nodded.  
I held my hands over his leg, "This'll hurt a little." I warned.  
Again I closed my eyes and the same blue light appeared. I opened on of  
my eyes during the process to see Sam clenching his fist to channel the  
pain. I took one of my hands and gently grabbed Sam's. I squeezed it a  
little and he squeezed back.  
After a second more I took my hand away. Sam loosened his grip on my hand  
and we all just sat there for a minute.  
Sam leaned forward and looked at his leg, it was completely healed, no  
scar or anything. I felt dizzy all the sudden. It was a good thing I was  
already on my knees, because I fainted.  
  
*************The next part I got from Sam. Take it away buddy.*************  
  
I realized the pain in my leg was completely gone. I looked at Crescent  
just as she fainted. I caught her and stood up with her in my arms. I was  
worried; I looked at Ridley for answers.  
"Using her healing powers drains her strength for a while. She'll be fine  
soon," Ridley said, "Here, put her on my back."  
I figured Ridley knew what he was doing; I also figured he didn't like me  
holding Crescent. I placed her limp body on Ridley's back and we kept  
walking.  
We walked for about ten minutes before I heard Crescent. She still had  
her eyes closed, but she was whispering my name.  
"Sammy," she whispered.  
"I'm here," I ran over and held her hand.  
She opened her eyes a little bit, smiled, and went back to sleep.  
I stood up and looked at Ridley, "Here, let me take her for a while,  
you've worked hard enough for one day." I reached for Crescent but Ridley  
back away.  
"I got her just fine," he growled.  
"Ridley I understand you wanting to protect Crescent, and I want to also.  
I know you hate me, but can we work together just this once, for  
Crescent?" I said in a stern voice. I was used to Ridley being very rude  
to me, and now I had had enough.  
Ridley stared at me for a minute, "For Crescent," he said as he walked  
over and let me take her.  
"Don't worry, after this is over you can hate me all you want again," I  
joked, but I was still mad.  
We walked for another ten minutes in silence. I felt better knowing I had  
finally told Ridley how I felt about his attitude, and being able to see  
Crescent made me feel better too.  
Aven walked ahead and lifted is nose in the air.  
"Sam stop," he demanded. I stopped and looked at Aven, "Something's  
coming." He added.  
Ridley walked up next to him and smelled the air, "I can feel it too,"  
We stood in silence and looked into the darkness ahead of us. I could see  
a faint light coming from the pitch black. It started to grow; it was  
coming closer to us.  
I held Crescent tighter in my arms; I didn't know what the thing was.  
Then the light started to become a shape, a woman. I looked closer as the  
woman came up to us. It was the Faerie Queen!  
"Fyora," Aven whispered.  
"Hello," Fyora said. She looked us over and walked, or maybe floated is a  
better way to put it, to me. She looked at Crescent in my arms.  
"What has happened?" she asked me in a harsh but caring voice.  
"Jhudora attacked us in the park," I told her.  
She looked back at Crescent and seemed to know why Crescent wasn't the  
one telling her this.  
"Take her to my castle in Faerie Land, she wont live for long in this  
condition," Fyora told us.  
"But can't you help her now, you're here aren't you?" Ridley asked.  
"No, I'm not really here, I am only an illusion," she said, "Go down this  
hall, it leads to an exit. From there my castle isn't far, we can help  
her there." She pointed down a hall.  
"Thank you," I said.  
She bowed and disappeared.  
"Come on Ridley!" I shouted behind me as I started to run toward the  
direction Fyora had showed.  
"Oh shut up!" Ridley hollered back as he ran in front of me.  
As we got to the place where the exit was, the whole castle shook.  
Boulders from the ceiling came falling down, one nearly hit Ridley. We  
all split up to find shelter from the falling rocks.  
A minute later the whole hall was full of dust.  
*Cough, cough*, "Ridley?" *Cough*, "Aven? Where are you guys?" I asked as  
the dust settled. I was holding on to Crescent harder now.  
"I'm over here," I heard Aven shout as he pushed a small rock out of the  
way, "Yo, Rid Man! Where are you?"  
"I'm fine, how's Crescent?" Ridley jumped over some rocks and landed  
right in front of me.  
"She's okay," I said. Ridley looked her over and I guess agreed with my  
judgment.  
"Uh, guys, we gotta problem here," Aven said. He was standing where the  
exit was only minutes earlier. Now it was covered by rocks bigger than we  
were.  
"How we gonna get out of this mess?" Ridley asked himself aloud.  
I stood still and thought for a minute. Then I felt the ground shaking a  
little more.  
"Do you guys feel that?" I asked as Aven and Ridley tried to think of a  
way out.  
Aven stopped and stood silent, "Something's coming, and it's not the  
Faerie Queen."  
"Get back!" Ridley demanded, mostly to me because I was holding Crescent.  
I jumped out of the way just as the wall collapsed to reveal two figures.  
The dust settled and I could see one of them was a faerie.  
"Wait," I said quietly, "Mike? Amanda?" I hollered.  
"Is that you Sam?" the guy called back.  
"Michael!" I was never happier to see my old friend then at that moment.  
Amanda ran over and saw Crescent in my arms.  
"What happened?" she asked, I could tell she was truly worried.  
"I'll have to tell you later, Crescent doesn't have that long to live," I  
told them, then I looked at the tunnel they had come through, "Does this  
tunnel lead outside?"  
"Yeah, where do you need to go?" Amanda asked.  
"Fyora told us to go to her castle, she can heal Crescent there," Aven  
said.  
"Give me Crescent, I can get there fastest," Amanda said, "You and Aven  
can ride Sailor and Ridley and Michael can ride Flame."  
I handed Crescent to the Love Faerie and we all took off immediately.  
Aven and I jumped on SailorUniMoon and she kicked off from the ground.  
Ridley ran over to Flame and jumped on.  
Only minutes later we were on the palace grounds.  
"I'm sorry but you guys have to stay here," Amanda told every one.  
"I need to come to watch over Crescent," I said.  
"I'm so sorry Sam, but only faeries are allowed past this point," Amanda  
told me, I could tell she wanted to let me come, but I respected her  
wishes and stayed in place.  
She ran into the castle with Crescent. The last things I saw were the  
doors closing. I felt they were closing on Crescent's life, I just hoped  
Amanda would make it in time, and I would see my love again.  
  
Chapter Nine: ************This part is from Amanda's point of view. You go girl.************  
  
I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. I still didn't know what had  
happened to Crescent, but I didn't care. I knew she needed help.  
Fyora was waiting for us in the Grate Hall. She saw me and hurried over  
as I placed Crescent on the ground. She placed her hands over Crescent  
heart and closed her eyes.  
I watched closely as Crescent's body floated in the air in a standing  
position, but her feet were still half a foot from the ground. Fyora  
whispered something and opened her eyes with a sigh.  
"She is only an inch from death, there is no way I can restore her, I can  
only sustain here for a few more minutes," Fyora said as a tear streaked  
down here cheek.  
"There has to be something you can do," I almost shouted. I couldn't  
stand the thought of losing my friend; I started to cry at the thought.  
Then the door burst open and Asanna ran in.  
"How is she?" Asanna asked in a breathless voice.  
"I'm afraid she won't make it," Fyora said.  
Asanna had a look on her face I couldn't explain. I knew she had gotten  
very close to Crescent, probably like a sister.  
'Wait, a sister? A sister!' I thought.  
"Can you make her a Neo Faerie?" I asked.  
"If she was a Neo Faerie the powers still wouldn't be able to save her,"  
Fyora said, "And I can't make her an element faerie."  
"Well Amanda's the Love Faerie, and there's the Rainbow Faerie, cant you  
make her like them?" Asanna asked.  
"What could she be?" I asked.  
We stood silent for a few seconds before Asanna had an idea.  
"The Moon Faerie," Asanna said.  
"But why the moon?" Fyora asked.  
"Well, she has always loved the moon, and she grew up there," Asanna  
said.  
Fyora nodded, "I don't know if it will work, but it is the only thing we  
have," she brought from behind her a purple wand. I recognized the wand  
from when Fyora made me a faerie. Only difference was my life wasn't  
hanging on by a thread.  
Fyora touched the wand to Crescent's forehead. Crescent's whole body  
glowed silver for a moment. Then beautiful blue wings grew from her back.  
They had gold crescent moons on them and silver stars all over.  
Crescent was still floating in the air when I heard her say something. I  
walked over and listened carefully.  
"I need to see Sam," she said below a whisper almost.  
I told Fyora what Crescent said and she agreed to let Sam and Michael in  
the castle.  
  
*******************************Back to me*******************************  
  
I woke up and found myself in someone's arms. I looked up at the figure  
that was holding me.  
"Crescent?" Sam whispered.  
"Samuel," I whispered back.  
Sam held me closer and hugged me. I still wasn't sure at what happened. I  
couldn't figure out why he was crying.  
"I nearly lost you," he whispered through his tears.  
"You'll never lose me," I whispered. Sam looked into my eyes and I kissed  
him.  
"Sam, you might want to wait until she's stronger," Amanda joked.  
Sam broke the kiss and looked at Amanda, "Hey she started it," he joked,  
"I thought you were with Asanna."  
"I was, but she wanted me to check up on Crescent," Amanda came over and  
sat on the bed, "Feeling better?"  
"Yeah, what happened?" I sat up in the bed and looked around, "And why am  
I in a bed at the castle?"  
"When you healed me it drained all your strength, if it wasn't for the  
Love Faerie you probably wouldn't be here right now," Sam said.  
"Darn you Amanda, now I owe you my life two times," I joked.  
Amanda smiled, "Don't worry, I don't know if you'll ever have to save my  
life,"  
I looked around more, "Where's Ridley?"  
"Sleeping in the other room with the rest of your pets," Sam said,  
"You've been here for almost two days now."  
"Back at home, you have to tell me everything, okay?" I told Sam.  
"Not a problem," he smiled.  
"Crescent!" Ridley came running in the room and jumped up on my bed.  
"Ridley," I hugged him and he put his paw on my back.  
"Come on in everybody," Amanda held the door open for Marina, Irishmoon,  
and Lightfoot.  
"Crescent, oh thank goodness you're alright," Marina said as she put her  
front paws on the bed. I kneeled over and hugged her.  
"Are you feeling okay?" Lightfoot (I have to refer to him as JT for the  
rest of the story) asked.  
"Yeah I think I'm fine," I hugged my blue uni.  
"We missed you so much," Iris said as I hugged her.  
"Have you guys been good?" I asked with a smiled.  
They all nodded and smiled back.  
"Um, Amanda, Crescent, Sam, we need to talk," Michael said as he entered  
the room.  
"About what?" I asked.  
Michael sighed, "You'll know soon enough."  
Sam helped me out of the bed and we walked to a balcony overlooking all  
of Neopia. After a minute of gazing at the scenery, the Faerie Queen  
walked on to the terrace.  
"Hello Crescent, you have probably been wondering why we called you  
here," Fyora said, looking me in the eyes.  
"Yes, what is this about?" I asked. I was suddenly scared. All of my  
friends looked almost sad, "What?"  
"To save you, we had to change you," Fyora said.  
"Change me? How?" I asked.  
"Crescent, feel your back," Sam said.  
I looked at him like he was crazy but did what he said. I felt something  
coming from my back.  
'What?' I asked myself.  
"What have you done?" I asked. I was more scared than ever. I didn't know  
what was protruding from my shoulder blades.  
"You are now faerie of the moon," Amanda said.  
"Faerie? I'm only part faerie," I said. I was very confused.  
"To save your life they had to change you into a faerie," Michael said.  
I was in shock. I ran to a mirror that was around the corner and examined  
myself. Two beautiful wings were on my back. I inspected them more  
carefully than I have ever looked at anything.  
I was a faerie; I was really a faerie. Sam came from around the corner  
and put his hands on my shoulders.  
"It was the only way they could save you," Sam said as he wrapped is arms  
around me.  
"Will this change my life?" I asked, still looking in the mirror. My  
voice was shaky from fright.  
"Yes, you're a royal faerie; a faerie princess. That's all that's  
changed," Sam said then kissed me on the cheek.  
"I'm the Moon Faerie,"  
  
Chapter Ten:  
"Hey Crescent!"  
Two months had past since I had become a faerie. After the shock of  
finding out what happened I was pretty happy. Sam and my friends didn't  
think any different of me. Although I think Sam and Michael got a little  
jealous because Amanda and I could fly away whenever we wanted.  
It took me a while to get used to my new wings and powers. I was lucky  
that like Amanda I could make my wings invisible, I wasn't the type who  
wanted to have everyone staring at me. Since I was the Moon Faerie, I  
needed to learn to control my moon powers, and boy was that fun. I was  
being sarcastic right there incase you didn't know.  
"Hey Crescent look at this shirt," Amanda said as I walked over.  
"You should get it," I said as I looked at the shirt.  
Amanda, Mike, Sam, and I were at the mall looking around. Sam and Michael  
were in the game store checking out the new systems while Amanda and I  
looked at clothing. What can I say, I'm a teenage girl.  
"Are you gonna get that?" Amanda asked as she spotted the jean skirt on  
my arm.  
"I think I'll try it on, but I'm pretty sure I have enough clothes for a  
while," I joked.  
"What ever you say," Amanda smiled as looked through more shirts.  
"Are you girls done yet?" Michael said as he entered the store with Sam  
by his side.  
"Wouldn't you like to know," I joked.  
"Okay dude we better get out of here, this place gives me the creeps,"  
Sam joked to Michael, pretending to be scared.  
"Ha ha very funny, we'll be done in a few minutes," Amanda said.  
"Okay, we'll be at the food court," Michael said as they left.  
The guys left and Amanda and I went to try on some clothes. After we  
tried them on we went to the register to pay for what we wanted. I was  
getting the jean skirt and a red tee with a black dragon on it. Amanda  
was getting a striped shirt with the number 32 in the corner and blue  
jeans with silver stars on the bottom.  
"So Amanda, what's going on with you and Michael?" I asked as we walked  
out of the store.  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"Do you know if he likes you?" I asked. Amanda had told me about how she  
liked Michael a lot.  
"He only likes me as a friend, I wish it was more, but I can't change his  
mind for him," she answered. I was sorry I brought up the subject. Amanda  
had known Michael form Earth before she even came to Neopia. They had  
been friends ever since, but she said when she first saw him it was love  
at first sight.  
"Don't worry, if Mike isn't the one, you'll know," I told her.  
"Do you think you'll marry Sam?" she asked me.  
"I don't know, I'm only sixteen, I've got my whole life ahead of me," I  
told her. Although I was secretly hoping that one day I would marry Sam.  
"Plus isn't it a law that a princess has to marry a prince?" Amanda asked  
smiling.  
"I s'pose if I lived in a palace, but from this moment on, I banish that  
law," I joked, waving my hand in the air pretending to be serious.  
We both burst out laughing and walked to the food court. Sam and Michael  
were at a table when they saw us coming. They bought us some burgers and  
we talked and laughed.  
It was starting to get late and the mall would be closing soon. We  
grabbed all our stuff and started the walk home. It was about five  
o'clock, and the sun was just starting to set.  
We were talking and laughing when Amanda heard something. All of the  
clouds in the sky turned black and blocked out what was left of the  
setting sun. We all listened and could hear whispers, thousands of  
whispers. Then I heard barks, growls, neighs, and even a tweet coming  
from behind us. I turned around and saw out pets.  
My unis and lupes, Amanda's unis, zafara, and acara. Michael's lupe,  
kougra, zafara, and scorchio. And Sam's shoyru, eyrie, and kougra. They  
caught up with us and stopped.  
"What are you guys all doing here?" Sam asked as the pets walked to their  
owners.  
"Something's not right," Malachite, Sam's eyrie, answered, "We all could  
feel you were in danger."  
"What do you think is coming?" Amanda asked her uni Sailor.  
"We're not sure, but-" Sailor was cut off by the ground under them moving  
and breaking.  
"It's big!" Aven stated.  
Right before us the ground split and a huge black snake came slithering  
out of the crevice. We all watched as the huge serpent looked at us with  
menacing red eyes. It hissed and just stared at us. Then hundreds of huge  
spiders came crawling out of the crevice and stopped about twenty feet in  
front of us.  
"T.two things I ha.hate most, spi.ders and snakes," Amanda said in a  
shaky voice.  
"I'm not too fond of 'em either, but we can take 'em," I told her as I  
pulled out my magical sword from my waist, "I hope." I said under my  
breath.  
Sam and Michael pulled out their Sword of Domars and stood in front of  
us. I was worried, how could we defeat all these monsters?  
One of the spiders attacked Amanda and me, but lucky for us we could fly.  
But I was scared for Sam and Michael, they were humans.  
"Amanda, change into a Light Faerie," I told her, remembering her powers.  
I was hoping the light would make the creatures go away, I was only half-  
right.  
Amanda transformed and glowed as bright as the sun. I had to shield my  
eyes from the blinding light. Being the Moon Faerie, I was much more  
accustomed to a small amount of light, and preferred over all the dim  
moonlight. But I was willing to give up my sight for a while to save my  
friends, my other senses were attuned enough I figured I would be okay.  
I squinted my eyes and looked at the ground. I could see some of the  
spiders went back blindly into the crevice. But the rest and the huge  
snake were immune to the light.  
Sam and Michael were fighting them off the best they could, but I could  
see that Michael had a deep cut on his arm and Sam was getting close to  
being hit by the spider's fangs.  
Sam was busy fighting off one creature when I saw another coming up  
behind him, trying a sneak attack.  
I held my hand in the air and a staff appeared. It was my moon staff; on  
the top it had a silver crescent moon.  
"Moonlight!" I shouted as I pointed the moon at the spider. The silver  
beam hit the spider and it fell on the ground motionless.  
Amanda changed back to her normal form and looked at me.  
"I'm going in," I told her as I made my staff disappear and clutched my  
sword in my hand. She nodded and pulled out her wand.  
"Behind ya all the way," Amanda smiled. I smiled back and we flew into  
the battle.  
I landed on the ground and could see that the pets were fighting too.  
Ridley, Aven, Sailor, and Claw were doing the best. All of the other pets  
were still standing, I couldn't see any wounds on any of them, but how  
long could it stay that way?  
I turned around and right in front of me, on it's hind legs, was a  
spider. They looked a lot bigger right up close.  
Right before it attacked Amanda hit it with her wand. It fell to the  
ground motionless.  
I looked up and saw her, she winked and we both fought off some more  
spiders. I had slain maybe fifteen spiders when I heard someone cry out.  
I jerked around to see Amanda being attacked. The spider had cut her leg  
badly. She was on the ground trying to get away from the creature.  
I was furious with these creatures; they had no reason to attack us. I  
ran to Amanda's side and tried to get her to her feet so I could carry  
her to safe ground, then I felt a sharp stinging on my neck. I quickly  
turned around as the spider took its fangs out of my neck.  
It had poisoned me! I could feel my body getting weaker every second, but  
I had to help my friends. Amanda saw what happened and tried to tell me  
not to take her anywhere, for I would use to much strength, but do you  
think I listened? Not a chance.  
I picked her up and flew her to a hill not too far away.  
"Crescent you can't go back there," she warned as I tried to go back to  
the battle.  
"I need to help Sam and Michael," I told her as my wings lifted me in to  
the air.  
I flew back and slew more creatures; I guess the poison made me madder  
that they hurt my friends. After a few more minutes, there was only three  
spiders left. One in front of Sam, one in front of Michael, and on in  
front of me. I steadied my sword, but my vision was getting blurry. The  
poison was taking its course; I could barely stand up.  
I dropped my sword to the ground and fell. I opened my eyes to see the  
spider attack me, but at the last second Michael jumped in and slit the  
spider's throat (if spiders even have necks). The blood spilled all over  
me, but I didn't care, at the moment that was the last thing on my mind.  
The poison took its toll and I fainted.  
  
Chapter Eleven: *******************************Go Michael*******************************  
  
I slew the spider and looked behind me to find Crescent motionless.  
I ran over to her and checked for a pulse. It was there, but very faint.  
Sam ran over to my side and fell to his knees. He looked at her neck and  
gasped.  
"A spider poisoned her," Sam said in an angered voice.  
Ridley and Crescent's other pet ran over, Ridley looked at Crescent and  
looked up at Sam.  
"I thought you were watching her!" Ridley said in an angered voice.  
"I was Ridley, but do you expect me to fight off spiders and protect her  
at the same time?!" Sam said.  
"It would have been better if you were the one with holes in your neck,"  
Ridley spat.  
"Wait, where's Amanda?" I asked in a worried voice. I hadn't seen her  
since the battle begun.  
"Michael!" I heard someone shout my name from pretty far away. I turned  
around and could see Amanda trying to fly down the hill. I saw that her  
leg was cut pretty badly. She flew over me and fell from the sky. Lucky  
for her I caught her.  
She looked at me and said thanks. She gave me a quick peck on the cheek,  
I had a feeling she wanted to kiss me fully, but I knew she respected my  
feelings for only wanting to be friends.  
She looked in Crescent's direction, "How is she?" she jumped out of my  
arms and staggered over to Crescent.  
"Not so good I'm afraid," Sam said as he held Crescent's hand, "She's  
going cold."  
"But she can't die," I blurted. I hadn't known Crescent long, but we were  
good enough friends that I couldn't stand seeing her die.  
Amanda stood up and was quiet. She looked almost stunned, she knew there  
was almost nothing we could do. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.  
She ran over to me and hugged me; I knew how much it hurt her to see  
Crescent the way she was. Amanda had after all known Crescent since she  
was seven.  
All of the pets knelt their heads down and cried a little, except Ridley.  
I knew he was sad, but the lupe wouldn't let himself cry.  
Then I heard a chuckle, "Pathetic little humans," a voice behind us said.  
We turned around and I could see Jhudora. She was floating on a purple  
cloud in the air next to the giant snake. I saw the look on Sam's face  
change from sad to enraged.  
"You." Sam said in a hatred filled voice.  
"Yes, it's me," Jhudora smiled, "And in case you were wondering, yes I  
did do this."  
"I'll kill you for this!" Sam jumped up and threatened.  
"Not if I kill her first!" Ridley jumped to Sam's side.  
"You mortals never learn, Crescent is no normal faerie, she is also  
evil," Jhudora smiled.  
"What are you trying to pull!?" JT ran forward.  
"What I'm saying little uni, is your beloved owner here, is also part  
Dark Faerie. And with my help she could bring out all of her dark powers.  
Then we can both overthrow the queen," Jhudora said. Then she cackled  
evilly.  
"You evil imp! You already know Crescent would never join you!" Sam said.  
"Not willingly no, but I can take her memories even more easily now than  
ever," Jhudora said.  
"You'll have to take her over my dead body," Amanda said. She took out  
her wand and flew up to Jhudora's level.  
"Dear Love Faerie, do you think you can attack me with that wound?"  
Jhudora asked, as she pretended to be concerned.  
Amanda shot out a silver light from her wand; it hit Jhudora, but didn't  
do much damage.  
"You should have listened," Jhudora said. Then she shot a lightning bolt.  
It took the shape of a snake and hit Amanda.  
"No!!" I shouted. I ran over and luckily caught Amanda. She was  
unconscious.  
"You will pay," I said as I laid Amanda on the ground. I took out my Ice  
Fire Sword.  
"Oh I'm sorry, did I hit your little girlfriend?" Jhudora asked in a sly  
voice.  
I ignored the remark. I loved Amanda, but not like a girlfriend, just as  
a friend. Over the time I had known her we had been mistaken as a couple  
many times. It didn't bother me know as much as it used to.  
She threw the same snakes at me. I tried to block them, but something  
flew in my way. Sam had jumped in front of me and taken the blow.  
"Take Crescent and Amanda and get out of here, I can take her," Sam said  
as he stood up and looked at Jhudora. He had been hit in the side really  
badly. I couldn't actually see the cut, but blood was seeping through his  
shirt. I was in shock. Then Jhudora's lightning flew right by my face.  
"Get away!" Sam demanded as he blocked another blow with his sword.  
I did the only thing I could do that I thought was right. I grabbed  
Crescent and Amanda and tried to pull them out of the way. Then I felt a  
sharp pain in my back. Jhudora's lightning had hit me.  
I turned around and could see Sam on the ground, he was hit again, but  
this time he didn't get up.  
"Sam!" I tried to get to him, but I was hit again.  
  
****************Sorry Mike, but it's back to the star (me)********************  
  
I woke up on the ground. My vision was really blurry, and my muscles  
ached. I tried to get up, but I wasn't strong enough. Then I saw Jhudora  
in the sky.  
She was shooting at the pets as they tried to take her down. Then I saw  
Ridley jump into the air, at least I think it was Ridley, a fire bolt  
jumped into the air before Jhudora shot it. Ridley fell to the ground and  
didn't move.  
"Jhudora!" I shouted as I got up. It was really hard, but I made it.  
"I see you're still alive," Jhudora said with an evil grin on her face.  
The next thing I knew I was on the ground and Jhudora was holding me  
down. She looked me in the eyes, and I could see the purple sparks in her  
eyes. I knew she was trying to wash away my memory again. But this time I  
wouldn't let her take away my past.  
"Evil imp!!" I shouted as I kicked her off me.  
She stood up and dusted herself off, "You have a little more strength  
than I thought, but no matter, you will be mine,"  
My vision was too blurry to see where she was, and then I saw a purple  
figure. Without thinking I threw out my hand and shot light at her. Then  
I heard a voice. It was coming from the purple figure, but it wasn't  
Jhudora.  
"Princess, it will be alright," the faerie said in a sweet, caring voice.  
I still couldn't see who it was, but I recognized her voice, "Fyora?"  
  
"Crescent? Crescent, darling, how do you feel?" asked a woman putting a  
wet cloth to my forehead.  
"I,." I opened my eyes, I didn't recognize the woman in front of me, "Who  
are you?"  
"Oh honey, it has been so long," the woman said as she hugged me.  
I looked at my surroundings. I was in another castle, but this one seemed  
very familiar.  
"Where am I?" I asked as I looked at the navy blue bed I was placed on.  
"Why you're home darling, you must remember," the woman said as she  
brushed a hair from my face.  
"Remember what?" I asked.  
"Samuel," the woman called out the door.  
"Yes you majesty?" a man came from around the corner.  
"Sam!" I jumped to my feet and ran over to hug him, but he gently pushed  
me away.  
"Your highness must not be feeling well," he said.  
"What do you mean? Sam it's me, Crescent," I told him.  
"Yes, Princess Crescent," Samuel assured.  
"Why are you calling me that, I told you, you can just call me Crescent,"  
I was getting very worried. Who was this strange woman? And why was Sam  
acting so weird?  
"Darling you need more rest, Samuel send for tea," the woman waved her  
hand for Sam to go.  
"No, Sam." I stopped.  
"Crescent, hunny, it has bee so long, we have missed you so much," the  
woman led me to the bed and sat beside me, "My lovely daughter is so  
beautiful."  
"You mean, you're my mother?" I asked in shock.  
"Yes, why are you treating Samuel in such manner?" my mother asked.  
"Because, he's my boyfriend," I told her.  
"Your boyfriend? Darling you have been getting away from your studies off  
to the gardens again haven't you?" she asked smiling.  
"What studies, I live in Neopia, what is this place?" I asked her as I  
stood up.  
"This is your home, you have lived in this palace all your life" she said  
as she stood up and looked me in the eye.  
I looked around, the room looked so familiar. The walls were covered with  
tapestries of horses and dragons. And the bed was made of the finest  
cotton, with a crescent moon stitched on the center.  
Then I remembered where I had seen this place. Sam had told me about my  
room when I lived in the castle. But how could I be back in the castle?  
How did Sam and I get out of Neopia? And again why was Sam acting so  
weird? There were too many questions in my mind. I wanted more than  
anything to run to Sam and have him say it was just a big joke. But it  
didn't feel like a joke. It was real, I was home.  
"Home," I walked to the window. Out side the breeze was warm and soft  
against my skin. I could hear the song of birds in the distance.  
"We've missed you so," my mother said.  
"Missed me? But where have I been Mother?" I asked as I turned around to  
face her.  
"You do not remember? You were wandering in the woods and got lost. You  
were gone for almost a week," my mother said as she put her hands on my  
shoulders.  
"How can this be?" I whispered to myself.  
I was so confused, of course I was happy to see my family again, but a  
part of me was still missing. I missed Amanda and Michael, and I missed  
the old Sam.  
"I have the tea your highness," Sam said as he walked in the door,  
holding a silver tray.  
"Thank you Samuel, you may set it on the table and be on your way," my  
mother said.  
Sam took off the dishes and placed them on the table and started to walk  
out of the room.  
"Mother, may I speak with Sam,.. I mean Samuel, I must apologize for my  
behavior a moment ago," I told her.  
"Oh course dear," she smiled.  
I walked in to the stony hallway with Sam. He barely looked at me. We  
walked until we reached a part of the castle where no one was around.  
"Sam I-"  
"Princess you must be more careful around your mother," Sam said as he  
dropped the tray and grabbed my hands.  
"What?" I asked.  
"If she were to know, I would be killed," Sam said as he gently brushed  
his hand across my cheek.  
"Know what?" I asked. I was more confused now than ever.  
"About us, our love," Sam whispered as he leaned forward to kiss me. I  
kissed him back, but then we heard footsteps.  
A man came around the corner and gasped, "Samuel Beston! What is the  
meaning of this?!" he demanded.  
"I,.we-" Sam started.  
"It'll be your head for this boy, kissing the princess!" the man grabbed  
Sam be the hair and pulled him away.  
"No! Please! Sam-" I fell to the ground. I could hear Sam struggling to  
get away from the man, but he was far stronger, "Sam." I lay on the stone  
floor and cried.  
  
Chapter Twelve:  
"Sam!"  
"Crescent, Crescent calm yourself," Fyora said as she held me to the bed.  
I opened my eyes. I was breathing hard. I looked around the room and saw  
I was in Fyora's castle.  
"Where's Sam, and Amanda, and Michael?!" I demanded.  
"They are still in Neopia," she told me as she let go of my arms.  
"What happened?" I asked as I leaned forward.  
"Jhudora attacked you and your friends. When I got there, you were the  
most injured, so I brought you here," Fyora said as she stood up.  
"And where's my mother?" I asked.  
"Your mother? I am sorry Crescent, but your mother is still on Earth,"  
she said.  
"But I saw her, on Earth. And I saw Sam. I was in the palace," I stood  
up, but quickly fell back on the bed, "Ow."  
"The cure for the venom has not yet taken action," she told me.  
"Oh, yeah," I said.  
"So tell me, what of seeing your mother?" Fyora asked.  
"I guess after I fainted I woke up in my bedroom, on Earth. My mother  
told me I had been missing for a week, and then I saw Sam. He was a  
servant, and because of me he was killed," tears started to form in my  
eyes.  
"I assure you Crescent, it was nothing but a dream," Fyora said.  
"It wasn't, I could feel his kiss," I told her.  
She stood in one spot and looked out the window, "Do you believe that  
perhaps it was a vision of your life if you had never come to Neopia?"  
Fyora asked.  
"I,.I don't know," I slowly stood up.  
"That must be it, you woke up and saw your mother, found yourself in your  
home, and Samuel was a servant," Fyora said.  
"Fyora, I need-"  
"Crescent!" Ridley jumped through the doors and fell to the ground.  
"Ridley!" I ran over to him. He had wounds all over him, and was bleeding  
badly.  
He looked up at me and smiled, "You're all right. I was going to kill Sam  
if anything happened to you."  
"How did you get here?" I asked as I inspected his wounds.  
"JT gave me a lift, him and Iris weren't hurt so bad, we all came,"  
Ridley said as I gently stroked his head. The gray crescent moon mark was  
still on his forehead from when we were in Jhudora's castle.  
"Where is everyone else?" I asked him.  
"Amanda, Mike, Sam and all their pets are still in Neopia, on the  
street," Ridley said.  
"All of your pets are hurt very badly," Fyora informed me.  
"Where are they?" I asked in a worried voice.  
"Other faeries have found them and taken them to the magic room, Ridley  
must go there too," she said.  
I looked at my lupe with saddened eyes. I was worried that my pets  
wouldn't make it.  
"Come on Crest, we gotta go," Ridley said as he stood up.  
He stumbled a little, but I helped him keep his balance. I would have  
been more than happy to carry him, but he was far too big.  
As we walked down the halls, Ridley's bleeding hadn't stopped. He seemed  
to sense how worried and scared I was. I loved all my pets equally, but  
Ridley seemed to be my favorite. He looked at me and sighed.  
"Don't worry about me little Moon Faerie," he joked. He always called me  
little Moon Faerie just to make me mad.  
"I can't help but worry Ridley," I said as I laid my head on his  
shoulder.  
We walked for a few more minutes in silence until we reached the room  
Fyora was talking about.  
"Ridley you must go in on your own, Crescent can not be by your side,"  
Fyora said as she opened the doors for him.  
He tried to walk in, but I wanted to hold on to him forever. He looked at  
me and I think I saw a tear in his eye, "I don't plan to die Crescent,"  
he said, "You don't need to worry."  
I let go of him and watched as he walked in the room. The doors closed  
and Fyora led me to another room. The room was completely white, all  
except the window that showed all my pets. On a table by the window there  
were two handprints.  
"What are you going to do?" I asked Fyora as she pulled a chair over for  
me.  
"I am not going to do anything, you will heal them," she smiled.  
"I can't heal all my pets at once, just doing one would knock me out," I  
told her. Healing Ridley and Sam last time almost killed me.  
"You have not tried it since you became full faerie," she put her hand on  
my shoulder; "Your powers are strong enough where you can give them your  
energy and not be hurt."  
I looked through the glass at my dying pets. They were placed in a huge  
room with four blankets on the floor. Faeries were helping them walk over  
to a blanket and laid them down. Then I watched as they all left the  
room, leaving my pets alone.  
"What do I do?" I asked.  
"Place your hands on these marks," she pointed to the hand prints in  
front of me, "Then do as if you were healing one pet."  
I looked at her for a moment, but I knew she would help if anything went  
wrong. I was just about to put my hands on the marks when I remembered  
something.  
"Are my friends okay?" I asked her.  
"They are being brought to the castle for healing as we speak," she  
smiled.  
"Thank you, I wish to see Sam as soon as he is healed," I said.  
"And you shall," she stepped back.  
I placed my hands on the marks and used my healing powers. I could feel  
my strength draining, but not as much as before. I kept healing and  
watched through the glass as my pets' wounds were healed. I watched as  
they felt small amounts of pain from the process, but kept going.  
After a moment I took my hands away and fell out of the chair. I opened  
my eyes and saw Fyora walk over to me.  
"Come," Fyora picked me up and walked me to a room with four beds in it.  
She put me in one bed and pulled the covers up, "You need rest now, but  
you will be fine soon," Fyora said, "A faerie will be right outside the  
door if you need anything."  
I opened my mouth to thank her, but I was too weak to talk. I nodded my  
head as a thank you.  
She bowed and left the room. I fell asleep instantly, and didn't wake up  
for days.  
  
**********************This is from Ridley's point of view********************  
  
I opened my eyes after we had been healed. I looked up to the window and  
saw Fyora carry Crescent out of the room. She wasn't moving, of course I  
was worried like hell.  
"Where is she taking Crescent?" I asked a faerie that came to help us.  
"To a room to rest, she used lots of energy to save all of you," the  
faerie said.  
"Now that we have to thank her for," JT said.  
"Definitely," Iris said.  
"Can we see her?" Marina asked the faerie.  
"Not yet, the queen wishes for you to wait until Princess Crescent has  
her energy back," the faerie said as she led us out of the room.  
"Why are you calling her Princess?" I asked. Crescent had told us she was  
a princess on Earth, but here she was just another teenager.  
"The queen wishes of it, since Princess Crescent is royalty," the faerie  
said.  
"Oh," I said as we kept walking.  
A minute later the faerie walked us into a room, "This is where you will  
be staying until the princess is well,"  
I looked around the room; it had four beds and food dishes for us. In the  
corner I could see a TV and video games, and there were stuff for us to  
play with all around. On the other side of the room I could see a  
balcony.  
"Tell me the second I can see Crescent," I told the faerie as JT, Marina,  
and Iris looked around the room.  
"Yes sir," she bowed and left the room.  
"I could get used to this, Crescent should get hurt more often," JT said  
as he looked at the video games.  
"How could you even say that Lightfoot!?" I ran over and showed my teeth.  
"Yo Ridley, I was just joking," JT replied and an angered voice. He hated  
it when I called him Lightfoot, that's why I did it all the time, just to  
pi$$ him off.  
"Watch your mouth uni," I told him as I backed away.  
"Ridley what has gotten in to you?" Marina asked.  
"Nothing," I sneered and walked away.  
I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Marina's eyes tear up. She  
looked so sad. But why?  
"I'm going for a walk," I told them as I opened the door.  
"But we aren't supposed to leave," Iris said.  
"I don't care about the damn rules," I told her.  
"Ridley!" Marina snapped as she ran over to me.  
"What do you want Marina?" I asked.  
"Why are you acting like this? I understand you being upset about  
Crescent, we all are, but that's no reason to take your anger out on us,"  
Marina said. I turned to face her and saw tears in her eyes, but she was  
mad.  
"You wouldn't understand," I said as I started to walk out the door.  
"Ridley," Marina said. I didn't turn to face her, but I stopped.  
I could hear her padding up to my side, but I still didn't move. She got  
right next to me and looked up at me. I looked down into her sea green  
eyes and felt like crying.  
I gave her a lick on the nose and walked out of the room.  
'Why do I care so much about Marina and how she feels about me?' I asked  
over and over again in my mind.  
I couldn't figure it out. I was in love with one girl and one girl only.  
Although she, and no one else, would ever knew. It was my own little  
secret.  
"Crescent," I whispered as tears fell down my face. Yep, now you know. I  
love Crescent, not as an owner or a friend, but I actually love her.  
That's why I hate Sam; I don't like him trying to protect Crescent, much  
less kissing her.  
I dried my tears and ran down the halls, following Crescent's scent to  
the room she was placed in. I entered the doors slowly and looked around.  
It was pitch black in the room, but being a lupe I could see in the dark.  
I could see her in one of the beds. I crept quietly to her bed, but then  
another smell came to my nose. Beside her bed was Sam. I growled quietly.  
He was by her side, holding her hand.  
I jumped into the shadows and watched.  
"Crescent," I heard him whisper, "You should have gotten out faster."  
He kissed her hand and walked back to his bed. I waited a few minutes  
until I was sure he was asleep.  
I walked quietly to her bedside and looked at my love.  
"Crescent, you have no idea how thankful I am that you saved us," I  
whispered in her ear.  
Lupes can't kiss, but I tried. I kissed her on the cheek and stood back.  
I sat in that room for an hour, just watching her.  
I figured that waiting by her side wouldn't be any different than waiting  
where I was supposed to be. I walked out of the room and pulled to door  
closed behind me.  
I walked down the dark halls, just thinking. I knew that I couldn't ever  
have Crescent, she was human, and I was just a pet. She would be Sam's  
forever, and there was nothing I could do about it.  
I walked back into the room and closed the door quietly. All the lights  
were off, "I guess everyone got tired," I whispered. I knelt my head down  
and started walking towards the beds.  
"Ridley?"  
I looked up; two green eyes looked through the darkness in to mine.  
"How's Crescent?" Marina asked from outside on the balcony.  
I walked over to her, but stopped half way across the room. The moonlight  
was on Marina's silver/white coat, and she looked more beautiful than  
ever. I stood staring at her for a time until she interrupted my trance.  
"How's Crescent?" she whispered.  
I walked closer and sat beside her on the balcony.  
"She's okay," I told her as I looked at the city below us.  
Marina and I sat in silence for a few minutes. I would glance at her a  
few times, but would look away quickly when she looked in my direction.  
"Marina, I,.I want to apologize for how I've been treating you," I told  
her as I knelt my head down.  
She looked at me; the expression on her face is hard to explain. She  
looked happy, yet confused, and also sad.  
"You're apologizing?" she asked.  
"Yeah. What, is it so hard to believe that Ridley actually has a heart?"  
I asked her in a sum-what harsh voice. I instantly regretted it. I looked  
at her again, she was smiling.  
"Ridley, I knew you had a heart," she inched closer to me, and I  
surprised myself by not moving away. She laid her head on my shoulder and  
closed her eyes.  
I looked at her and smiled. I didn't know what I had felt for her all  
this time. But then it hit me, I loved her.  
"Marina, you look beautiful tonight," I told her.  
She took her head off my shoulder and looked in my eyes. I looked into  
hers. Her sea green eyes pierced my heart and made me feel different. I  
truly loved her, and unlike Crescent, I had a chance with her.  
"We've been to different all this time, how is it this came to happen?" I  
asked her in a whisper.  
"We aren't different, our souls are exactly alike," she whispered back. I  
leaned forward and kissed her. Now I knew what love was like, I had found  
my love, and I was never going to let go of her.  
I broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. I knew I loved her, but I  
still had feelings for Crescent. I knew I had to try to give those  
feelings up.  
Marina and I walked back to the beds that were placed for us. We crawled  
into one bed, and I watched her as she fell asleep in my paws. Then I  
fell asleep myself, dreaming of what new challenges would await me.  
  
Chapter Thirteen:  
"Come on everyone, get up, the queen has requested your presence,"  
"Wha,.what?" I asked as I opened my eyes.  
"The queen wishes to see all of you," the faerie said as she pulled the  
covers off Marina and me.  
"What's going on?" Marina asked as she rubbed her eyes.  
"The queen wants to see us," I told her.  
"How'd you two get in the same bed?" JT asked in a sly voice.  
I glared at him and growled, "None of your damn business!"  
"Ridley, you need to be polite around the queen," Marina whispered in my  
ear as we all got up.  
"You're right, sorry," I replied as the faerie led us to the queen.  
When we entered the throne room, I could see Fyora sitting in a purple  
chair in the front of the room.  
"Your highness," I said as Marina and I bowed. Right behind us Iris and  
JT did the same.  
"Rise, good neopians," she smiled.  
We lifted our heads and listened as she spoke.  
"I have called you here for a reason," Fyora spoke with years of wisdom  
in her voice, "First off, Crescent is doing fine. Just as good as she was  
last night Ridley," she looked at me and smiled.  
I blushed and listened more.  
"Being the Moon Faerie, Crescent lives around all elements, Earth, Sky,  
Fire, and Water. She needs these elements to live. Without them, she  
would not be with us," Fyora said.  
"And what does that have to do with us?" Marina asked in a respectful  
voice.  
"It has much to do with you, young lupess," Fyora smiled, "I have called  
you all here because I have made a decision. Since Crescent needs those  
elements, you four will become those elements."  
I was really confused, "Become an element?"  
"Yes. You, Ridley, would be ruler of fire," Fyora said.  
"Your highness, I still don't understand," Marina said.  
"Crescent needs elements to live, if you all became those four elements,  
it would make her even stronger, I'm sure you can guess what element you  
would be," Fyora explained.  
Marina nodded, I knew what she would be too; water.  
"Irishmoon, you are earth, and Lightfoot, you are sky," Fyora said.  
"How can we become elements?" JT asked.  
"I will transform you, you will look the same of course, but have magical  
powers and differences about you," she said.  
I looked around at my friends, they all looked worried, especially  
Marina. She looked in my direction. I smiled and winked at her.  
"I'm fire," I walked forward and bowed to the queen.  
"And I am water," Marina came beside me and bowed too.  
"I'm earth," Iris came forward and bowed.  
"And I am sky," JT bowed from next to Iris.  
Fyora pulled out a purple wand and held it to our heads. I kept my eyes  
closed, but always watched Marina.  
She waved her wand around and first touched it to my head, I could feel  
the energy from her magic filling me, but I still didn't move. She took  
her wand away and walked to Marina. I opened one of my eyes and watched.  
Marina stood still as the queen did the same thing to her as she did to  
me. I watched as Marina's silver white coat became even more radiant, and  
ocean wave marks appeared on her legs and tail. Then I watched as a  
golden crescent moon mark appeared on her forehead.  
The queen took her wand away and walked to Iris. She held it to Iris's  
head and the same thing happened. Irishmoon's coat turned an emerald  
green and her mane and tale had flowers on them. Then the same golden  
crescent moon mark appeared under her horn.  
Then Fyora walked over to JT. He stood still as Fyora placed her wand  
under his horn. His wings turned all different colors and in the end were  
rainbow, and in his mane and tale were dark blue with golden stars on  
them. Then the same moon mark appeared under his horn.  
The queen took her wand away and stepped back; "You may arise, elemental  
pets,"  
I stood up and looked at Marina, she looked at me and her jaw dropped.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You have wings," she said.  
I looked at my back and saw fire colored feather wings. I stared at them  
for a while, moving them and, well, staring.  
Then I looked at Marina again; she had blue wave marks on her legs, and  
didn't even notice them yet.  
"Ahem," I pointed my nose at her legs.  
She looked down and lifted her paw.  
"Wow,"  
I smiled. She never looked so surprised, or happy.  
"Hey Lightfoot, check out the new wings," I shouted to him. He looked  
over and almost fainted. I guess he was mad that now I had wings too.  
I burst out laughing at his face, he was so shocked.  
"Hey, looking good Iris," I told her as she looked at her mane and tail.  
"You're not to bad yourself Ridley," she smiled.  
I folded my wings and walked back to Marina. She smiled and nudged my  
head.  
"Ridley this is so amazing," she said.  
"I know, isn't it great?" I asked, smiling.  
"It is," she smiled back and kissed me.  
"I see what's going on here," JT said.  
I turned around and glared at him, but instead of cursing at him or  
yelling, I smiled.  
"Yep, Marina and I are together," I said as I put my paw around her  
shoulder and smiled. She smiled at me and kissed me one last time.  
"Cool," JT smiled and went to sit by Iris.  
"Now you are elements, the crescent moons on your foreheads symbolize you  
are protectors of the Moon Faerie," Fyora said.  
"Speaking of the Moon Faerie, is she awake yet?" I asked.  
"Yes, but before you can see her, I have one more gift to give you,"  
Fyora said.  
She walked to us again and knelt in front of me first. She kissed my on  
the nose and stood up.  
"All you must say Ridley is 'Fire source transformation'," she told me.  
She walked to Marina and did the same, "All you must say is 'Water source  
transformation',"  
Then she did the same to Iris, "You must say 'Earth source  
transformation',"  
Then she walked to JT and did the same thing, "You must say 'Sky source  
transformation',"  
She backed away and I said my line. I felt like I changed somehow, but  
nothing happened, or so I though. I looked at the queen and asked her  
what it was supposed to do. She smiled and pointed toward a mirror. I  
walked over and looked in.  
In the reflection wasn't a fire lupe, but a seventeen-year-old guy. He  
had jet black spiked hair and was wearing baggy blue jeans and a black  
tee. In his hair were streaks that looked like fire. He was wearing a red  
earring and had blue eyes.  
"What?" I asked her. I was sure there was something wrong with the  
reflection. I looked at my paws, only to find I didn't have paws, I had  
hands!  
"What the he11!" I looked in the mirror again at my reflection.  
I turned around and saw the other pets frozen with shock.  
"Am I,.human?" I asked Fyora.  
"Yes, you are human and lupe now," she smiled.  
Marina came out of the shock and said her line. Right before everyone's  
eyes the lupess disappeared and a seventeen-year-old girl stood in her  
place. She had silver white hair that went to her waist and was wearing a  
white tank top and tight blue jeans. Marina opened her eyes, the same  
beautiful sea green eyes I remembered.  
"Wow," she looked at her hands and ran over to the mirror. She inspected  
her new body and turned to face me. She wrapped her arms around me and  
hugged me; I had never hugged someone before.  
JT said his line. In his place stood a seventeen-year-old guy with spiked  
blond hair. He was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt and black pants. I  
knew it was him because of his pink eyes. He ran to the mirror and looked  
at himself.  
"Oh my god," he looked at his hands then back at Iris just as she said  
her line.  
The uni disappeared and a seventeen-year-old girl stood in her place. She  
had hazel brown hair and was wearing a green spaghetti strap tank top and  
a black knee skirt. She opened her blue eyes and looked in the mirror.  
She couldn't speak; she was in too much shock.  
"How does it feel to be human?" I asked her.  
She shook her head and smiled at me, "No words can describe it," she  
looked at JT and ran over to him.  
"This is a new power I am just trying out, you are the only pets in the  
whole of Neopia who can change into humans," Fyora said.  
I couldn't believe it, my deepest wish had come true; I was human.  
I wanted nothing more than to run to Crescent and hug her. But then a  
plan came into my mind.  
"We can change back to our pet forms right?" I asked Fyora as Marina  
placed her arm on my shoulder.  
"Yes, to change back you say 'Pet source reversal'," Fyora said, "That  
goes for all of you."  
"What do you say guys, wanna go see Crescent?" I asked them.  
"Yeah!" they all said at once.  
  
Chapter Fourteen:  
"Hey guys, I got a question for ya," I said as we walked down the halls.  
"What is it Rid?" JT asked.  
"Do we really want Crescent to know we can transform into humans?" I  
asked them.  
JT and Iris stopped and thought for a second.  
"What do you mean, this is amazing Ridley, she has to know," Marina said  
as she put her hand on my shoulder. That's right, her hand!  
"I mean, do we really want to put stress on her, she's still really  
weak," I told them.  
"Well it makes sense, it would make her worry about us more," Iris said.  
"Yeah, I'm with Ridley on this one, for now, our powers are a secret," JT  
said.  
"Good, well in that case wee had better change back," I told them.  
We all said our line and found ourselves at pets again. I was relieved to  
be back in my normal body, but I missed being human. But I knew if I  
wanted a chance with Crescent, our powers had to be secret.  
We walked to the room that Crescent was staying in. A faerie opened the  
door and bowed. We walked in; I was overjoyed to see Crescent sitting up  
in bed. She looked at us and smiled.  
  
********************Nice job Ridley, but now it's my turn********************  
  
When the door opened, I was so relieved to see my pets all right.  
"Ridley!" I held out my arms as he ran over and jumped on the bed. I  
hugged him.  
"Okay Crescent, you're starting to choke me," he joked.  
"I'm sorry Ridley, it's just I was so worried about you, about all of  
you," I said looking at my pets.  
"Well we're fine, better than ever actually," JT said. Then he showed me  
his wings. They were rainbow colored, and I noticed that all of my pets  
had crescent moon marks on the foreheads. And Ridley had wings!  
"Ridley, how did you get wings?" I asked as I inspected one of them.  
"Fyora gave them to me, you think that's strange, look at Marina," Ridley  
said. I looked at Marina. I couldn't believe her coat, blue waves on her  
legs, and she shimmered almost.  
"There isn't a paint brush like that, how did you guys get so different?"  
I asked as Ridley jumped off the bed and walked over to Marina.  
"I gave them the powers," Fyora said as she entered the room.  
"Why did you give them powers?" I asked.  
"They are now elements, Ridley is fire, Marina is water, Irishmoon is  
earth, and Lightfoot is sky," Fyora said, "They needed the powers, or you  
might have died."  
"Wow, what kind of powers do you guys have?" I asked them. Beside the  
obvious of their element powers.  
"We don't really know yet. Hey, maybe we should go to that Battle Dome to  
try some of them out," Ridley hinted.  
"Not today," I smiled.  
"Well of course," he smiled back.  
Then he put his paw around Marina's shoulder.  
"What's up with you two?" I asked Marina and Ridley.  
"Well, you know about you and Sam?" Marina asked.  
I nodded.  
"That's us only in lupe form," she and Ridley smiled.  
"You mean, you guys are together?" I asked.  
Marina nodded, so did Ridley, but not as much.  
"That's great," I told them. I was happy that maybe Ridley would get off  
my case about Sam.  
"Well, you'll have to tell me everything later," I told them as Sam came  
over and sat next to me on the bed.  
I smiled at Sam as he put his hand on mine, but I could faintly hear  
Ridley growling, 'Maybe he won't leave me alone.'  
  
"Okay, being on the verge of death is not a fun thing," Michael said as  
he walked into the room.  
"You're telling me," Amanda said, "I just hope I don't die fully in the  
future."  
"Yeah I guess death isn't a fun thing," I said.  
"So is Crescent well enough to get home?" Sam asked Fyora.  
"She needs a little more rest, but she will be good enough later today,"  
Fyora replied smiling.  
Sam looked at me and smiled, I hugged him and closed my eyes as I laid my  
head on his chest.  
"Don't ever leave me," I told him in a whisper.  
"I never will, I love you two much, my little princess," he whispered as  
he curled his fingers in my hair.  
'Love,' I thought. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in his arms.  
  
After another day of rest, I was ready to get out of bed. I'm the kind of  
girl where if I stay in one spot to long, I go crazy!  
I was so happy to be going home. My friends walked with me to my house;  
just to make sure nothing happened. After Amanda and Michael made sure I  
was going to be okay, Amanda teleported them back to Secret Island, the  
place where they live.  
Sam stayed a little longer, just to keep an eye on me. I could feel the  
tenseness between him and Ridley. Something had happened while I was  
unconscious, but I didn't know what. And I wasn't about to ask. I just  
figured I would forget about it, they would be back to their usual selves  
soon.  
"So Ridley, were you good while I was gone?" I asked as I handed a soda  
to Sam.  
"Yeah, I was good," Ridley said as he knelt his head down. He had been  
playing with his wings for a long time. I knew he wanted to get out and  
try them.  
"Ridley, you wanna go try those wings out?" I asked.  
He perked his head up and looked at me with hopeful eyes.  
"You mean it?" he asked.  
"I mean it, Sam you wanna stay?" I asked.  
"No, I had better get home," he said. He stood up and gave me a kiss on  
the cheek before he walked to the door, "Get better." He smiled.  
"No worries about that," I told him. He waved goodbye and closed the  
door.  
"Okay Ridley, ready?" I asked him as I went to put my shoes on.  
"You bet, I've wanted to try these babies out ever since I got them,"  
Ridley said, adjusting his wings.  
I finished tying my shoes and looked at Ridley. He was staring at me, not  
like a friendly stare, someway I can't explain.  
"Ridley?" I asked.  
"What, yeah?" he asked.  
"So you're going out with Marina?" I asked as we walked to the door.  
"Yeah, I guess," he said as he followed.  
"What do you mean you guess?" I asked him.  
"Well, I kind of like this other girl," he said as he sat on the ground.  
"Really, anyone I know?" I asked him.  
"I'd rather not say," he looked at me and put on a fake smile.  
"Okay, but if you wanna talk about anything, I'm always here," I told him  
as I made my wings visible and flew into the air.  
"Yeah I know," he said, "But first you have to teach me how to fly."  
"Okay," I smiled.  
  
Chapter Fifteen:  
Ridley and I spent the rest of the day flying around. It was easy  
teaching him how to fly, ever since he was a pup he has been a fast  
learner.  
We landed on the ground about a block away from Neopian Central. I made  
my wings invisible and Ridley tucked his in so you couldn't even see  
them. We walked into the Central and went to the hotdog stand.  
"Oh hey Crescent, what'll it be?" the mynci asked.  
"I'll have to regulars," I told him.  
"You got it," he turned around and came back with two delicious looking  
hotdogs, "That'll be 100 NP."  
"Okay," I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out some NP. I handed the  
mynci 100 and told him to have a nice day.  
  
"So Ridley, can I at least have a hint about this other girl?" I asked as  
we walked through the Central.  
"Crescent I'm sorry, but I'd really not like to tell you," he said.  
"That's okay, so are you afraid that you feelings for this other girl  
will get in the way of you and Marina?" I asked.  
"Well, sort'a," He replied.  
"What do you mean, 'sort'a'?" I asked.  
"I don't know, I like both of them a lot, but I don't really have a  
chance with this other girl," Ridley replied, not looking me in the eyes.  
"Why not? Different species?" I asked.  
"Yeah, definitely," he replied.  
"Well, first off find out which one you like more, then do what your  
heart tells you," I told him as I finished my hotdog.  
"I don't think that will work, but thanks for the advice," he said as he  
smiled.  
"Not a problem," I smiled back.  
"Oh Crescent, I'm gonna be busy tomorrow, so I probably wont be home all  
day," Ridley told me.  
"Okay, I'm gonna at the mall probably most of the day anyway," I replied.  
Ridley and I walked around for about a half and hour more before we  
decided to go home. We flew home and landed a few blocks away. We decided  
to walk from there.  
As we walked I noticed we were going to go right be Sam's house. I  
wondered if he would see us or not. We kept walking and I glanced in the  
window at Sam's house. I could see the light from the TV on, I figured  
him or his pets were watching TV.  
Ridley and I kept walking until we got home. It was getting late, and I  
was really tired. I told all of my pets goodnight and went to my room. I  
put on my pajamas and went to bed, I fell asleep instantly.  
I had a strange dream, it was about Ridley and Sam, and they were  
fighting over me. I knew Ridley cared about me, but just because I'm the  
only mom he remembers. He was to young to remember his mother when I  
adopted him.  
It seemed like they were trying to make me theirs. I woke up at about  
five AM. I looked at the time and looked out the window. I could see a  
sliver of the moon. It was just about to set and make room for the sun. I  
sat in bed and watched it until it was completely gone.  
I fell back asleep until about nine AM. That's when I heard voices from  
the living room. I could hear my pets, but I could also hear someone  
else. I opened my door and listened. It was Sam, but what is he doing  
here?  
I threw on my rode and walked out into the living room. Sam was on the  
couch talking to JT, I could hear Iris and Marina in Iris's room talking.  
"Hey Sam, what are you doing here?" I asked.  
"Just came over to hang out, see what you were doing today," he replied.  
I walked over and sat next to him on the couch, "I'm just going to the  
mall, wanna come?" I asked him.  
"Sure, it's been a while since you and I have been out on our own," he  
said smiling.  
JT looked at us and smiled, "Well don't let me interrupt anything," he  
smiled then walked to his room.  
"Wait JT, where's Ridley?" I asked.  
"I dunno, he said he was going out, didn't say where though, said he'd be  
back by five," JT said as he closed the door.  
"Well that's helpful," I said to Sam. He looked worried or something.  
"Sam?" I asked.  
"Hm, yeah?" he came out of his trance and looked at me.  
"What's up, you're not acting like yourself," I said.  
"Well, while I was knocked out the other day, I had a strange dream," he  
started.  
"Like what," I wove my fingers through his. I remembered my dream about  
the palace, and got worried about Sam,  
"You and I were back at the palace on Earth. Only it was like Neopets had  
never happened to us. I was still the servant, and you were the princess.  
You and I had a secret love affair, and we were caught kissing. I was  
hung for it," Sam said. I could see tears in his eyes.  
"What?" I asked.  
He shook his head and looked at me.  
"I had the same dream, only it was like we had been there the whole time,  
and you didn't remember me," I told him, "I remember kissing in the  
passage way and getting caught by that guard. He said it would be your  
head for kissing the princess, and I fell to the ground trying to save  
you," I held him closer.  
Sam looked at me, "That's exactly what happened,"  
"Fyora said that it might have been what our lives would be like if we  
had never come to Neopia," I told him.  
"Yeah, Neopia has changed our lives so much; it's strange to think just  
two years ago we were on Earth. You were a happy little girl, and I was a  
servant to your parents," Sam said.  
"It's different now, we're together, and a law can't tare us apart," I  
told him.  
"You're right, we should just forget about it," he said as he stood up  
and looked at me. He held out his hand to help me up and smiled. I took  
his hand and he helped me up.  
"Well I'm gonna go get dressed, I'll be ten minutes max," I told him as I  
walked to my room.  
"Take your time," he smiled.  
After I had gotten ready, I walked out of my room. Sam was waiting very  
patiently on the couch. He saw me come out of my room and smiled.  
"Ready?" he asked.  
"Yep," I replied.  
Sam and I walked out the door to hear a voice calling us, "Sam!" Garret  
ran up to us and stopped in front of Sam.  
"There you are, you promised you'd take me to the Battle Dome today," he  
said.  
"Oh I'm sorry Garret, I forgot," Sam said, "Crescent could you forgive  
me, I promised him this last week."  
"It's okay, good luck battling Garret," I smiled as I walked toward the  
mall.  
"Thanks Crescent," Garret replied.  
I walked down the street towards the mall when I heard someone behind me.  
I turned around to find nothing.  
"Just my imagination," I told myself aloud.  
  
Chapter Sixteen:  
I kept walking until I got in the mall; I went up the stairs to the game  
store. I liked video games a lot, and was looking to find a new one. As I  
was looking through the games I heard a whistle behind me. I turned  
around and saw this guy totally checking me out.  
All the sudden I didn't want to be at the mall by myself. I put down the  
game and started to leave the store. I walked out when someone grabbed my  
arm. I turned around and saw it was the same guys that whistled. I jerked  
it out of the man's grasp and looked at him.  
"Don't touch me," I demanded.  
"Sorry, babe, but you look so good in that skirt," the guy said as he  
walked closer.  
"Leave me alone you freak!" I punched him in the face and ran for the  
stairs, but he grabbed my arm again.  
Then another guy jumped in and hit the guy in the face. He stumbled and  
fell to the ground. He opened his eyes; one was starting to swell up.  
"I'll get you for that you little." the man jumped up and started running  
after us.  
"Come on this way," the guy grabbed my hand and led me away from the  
first man. I followed him into a room away from the other guy.  
He closed the door and told me to be quiet. I listened and could hear the  
first guy running by.  
I let out a heavy sigh and looked at the guy I was locked in a closet  
with.  
"Thanks," I told him.  
"Don't mention it," he replied, opening the door a little to make sure  
the guy wasn't out there.  
"What's your name?" I asked him.  
He hesitated a little, then looked at me. His blue eyes looked familiar  
somehow, "Name's Ridley."  
"Ridley? That's strange, I have a lupe named Ridley," I told him.  
"Small world," he said. He opened the door a crack, but I could hear the  
other guy coming back. I jumped over and closed the door quickly, but  
quietly.  
We listened and could hear the guy running back, cursing his head off.  
Ridley opened the door and stepped out.  
"Come on Crescent," he said.  
I stopped, "How do you know my name?"  
He looked at me, "Well you're the Moon Faerie right?" he asked.  
"Yeah, but how do you know that?" I asked him again as I stepped out of  
the closet. In the light I could see his features.  
He had spiked black hair and was wearing a black tee shirt with baggy  
blue jeans. On his wrists were studded cuffs and he had a single red  
earring. I figured he was a punk or something. The thing that stood out  
about him was he had a fire streak in his hair.  
"Everyone's heard of the Moon Faerie, they say the way to know it's her  
is by the purple diamond mark on her forehead," Ridley replied, pointing  
to my forehead.  
"Well I guess I'm not that hard to miss then," I joked.  
"To beautiful to be missed in a crowd," he replied, looking me in the  
eyes.  
"Excuse me?" I asked. I stopped and waited for his reply.  
"I'm sorry," he said in a nervous voice.  
"It's okay," I said as we kept walking.  
We walked a little while longer. I kept thinking I knew this guy from  
somewhere, but where?  
"Thanks again for saving me Ridley, I wouldn't have gotten out of there  
easily if it wasn't for you," I told him.  
"It's not a problem for me," he smiled.  
I smiled back. He was just so, well I hate to say it but, cute.  
"Can I buy you a drink?" Ridley asked.  
"Um, no thank you, I had better get back home before it gets to late," I  
told him.  
"Well let me walk you then?" he asked, "I need to ask because other wise  
you might think I'm a stalker." He joked.  
"You can walk me home, but don't you have a girlfriend or something?" I  
asked him.  
"No, not me, had one once, but she wasn't my type," he said as he put his  
hands in his pockets.  
"Sorry I brought it up," I said.  
"No it's not a problem," he looked at me and smiled.  
I smiled back.  
  
We walked back to my house. Ridley told me about himself, and when he  
came to Neopia. I told him about how I came to Neopia, and he was amazed.  
I told him about how Fyora made me part faerie, then all faerie.  
By the time we got to my house, I didn't want to go in, I wanted to talk  
to Ridley more. We reached the front door and stopped.  
"Thanks again for your help today," I smiled.  
"Anything for you," he said.  
We stared into each other's eyes for a long time. I leaned forward to  
kiss him, but he didn't kiss me back.  
"Your boyfriend might not want you kissing another guy," Ridley said.  
"How did you know I had a boyfriend?" I asked him. I was glad I didn't  
kiss him; I knew Sam would be furious if he knew.  
"Well I've seen you around town with him, I just figured he was your  
boyfriend," Ridley said.  
"Well, yeah, he is my boyfriend," I told him, "Ridley I had better go."  
Ridley leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek.  
"I hope to see you again," he whispered. I was to shocked to reply.  
He walked down the sidewalk and waved before he got out of site.  
I slowly opened the door and saw my pets inside, all except my fire lupe.  
Then I looked on the couch, it was Sam.  
"Who's that," he said in a sad but mad voice.  
"A friend," I told him as I put my jacket on the chair.  
"Really?" he asked me.  
"Yes Sam, don't worry," I told him as I walked to the kitchen.  
He grabbed me by the arm and flung me around to face him.  
"Sam!" I said as I pulled my arm from his grasp.  
"If he's just a friend why'd you kiss him!?" Sam demanded.  
"I didn't kiss him! He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and that was  
it!" I told him.  
He starred at me for a minute, as if searching through my eyes to find if  
I was telling the truth.  
Then he looked away, "Sorry Crescent, I gotta go,"  
"Sam wait," I said as he slammed the door closed.  
I sat on the couch and started to cry. I should never have let that guy  
walk me home.  
"Hey, what's up with freak show?" my fire lupe asked as he entered the  
door. I knew he meant Sam.  
"Another guy kissed Crescent and Sam saw," JT said.  
"Bummer," Ridley said.  
I looked up at my pets. Ridley came next to me and jumped on the couch.  
He put his paw around my shoulder and I laid my head on his shoulder.  
"Its all right Crescent, let Sam think what he wants, I know you wouldn't  
kiss another guy," Ridley said as he brushed a hair away from my face  
with his paw.  
"Thanks Ridley," I told him as I dried my tears.  
I stood up and looked back at Ridley, his blue eyes pierced me.  
"I'm going for a walk guys," I told them as I grabbed my jacket.  
None of them made a move to stop me. I walked down the street by Sam's  
house. I looked in his window from the sidewalk. I could see him sitting  
on the couch holding his head.  
I knew I had to tell him what happened, the truth would be better than  
anything.  
I walked up to the door and was just about to knock when it opened.  
"Hey Crescent," Aven said. Sam must have heard because he got up and  
walked to the door.  
"Hi Aven, Sam," I said as I looked at him. His eyes were red, I figured  
he had been crying.  
Aven noticed there was tension between us and slowly backed away from the  
door.  
"What do you want?" Sam asked.  
"To tell you what really happened," I told him, "Do you want to go for a  
walk?"  
Sam grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger and opened the screen door.  
We walked down the street as I told him how I had met Ridley. I told him  
about the other guy and trying to hurt us. And I told him about how I  
tried to kiss Ridley, but realized I knew it would hurt Sam.  
"That's what really happened," I told him.  
Sam looked at the ground and sighed.  
"I believe you," he finally said.  
"Samuel I know what I did was wrong, I shouldn't have even let him walk  
me home," I told him. I was begging for his forgiveness now.  
"I know, you had good intentions, you just didn't think it would go that  
far," Sam said as he looked up at me.  
"That's exactly it," I told him as I grabbed his hand. I wove my fingers  
through his, "I didn't mean to hurt you."  
I laid my head on his shoulder and tears fell from my eyes.  
He stopped and looked at me. I lifted my head and looked into his eyes.  
We kissed, and I knew I could never leave him, for anyone.  
Sam had forgiven me, but things still weren't the same with us. He would  
watch me more than ever. He was always near by. I didn't argue, I knew  
why he was around all the time and loved his loyalty.  
A few days later him and I were at the mall. We were in the same game  
store looking for this one new game he had heard about.  
"Hey Sam, is this it?" I asked him.  
He came around the corner and looked at the game in my hands, "That's  
almost it, I can't remember the name of it though," he said as he smiled  
at me.  
"Well it's starting to get late, the mall will be closing soon," I told  
him.  
"Hey, you're that chick that hit me the other day!" a guy said from the  
other side of the store.  
I turned around and was terrified, then anger swept over me.  
"Why don't you leave me alone!?" I shouted at him.  
"You're just too cute to be left alone," the man said as he walked  
closer. Sam walked in between us and stared at the guy.  
The guy looked at Sam and smiled, "What are you, her boyfriend?" the guy  
asked in a sly voice.  
"Yeah, what of it!?" Sam said in a stern voice.  
"You're two weak to be her boyfriend," the guy said. Then he threw a  
punch at Sam. Sam was fast; he dodged the punch and returned with another  
punch.  
He hit the guy square in the jaw. They guy fell to the ground and held  
his jaw.  
"You.you hit me," the guys said as he slowly got up, but fell back down.  
I knew Sam was strong, he didn't look too strong, but he was even  
stronger than I was.  
"Comin' back for more?" Sam asked as he put up both his fists.  
"Sam come on," I told him. I noticed a huge crowd had appeared around us.  
"No Crescent, I want to teach this guy some manners," Sam said. He made  
sure I was behind him and waited for the guy to make a move.  
"Is there a problem here?" a guy stepped in between Sam and the guy.  
"Ridley?" I asked.  
He looked at me and winked.  
"You! I'll kill you!" the guy on the floor shouted to Ridley. He must  
have recognized him from the other day.  
He jumped up and attacked Ridley. Ridley dodged it with ease and smiled.  
"I can't believe you're trying this again," Ridley said to the guy.  
"This time I won't miss," the guy said as he got ready to hit Ridley.  
Ridley dodged it again as the guy fell to the ground.  
"You've got no style at all, just one punch after an other," Ridley said  
as he put his foot on the guy's back.  
"Ridley don't," I shouted from behind Sam.  
Sam looked at me, but then back at the fight.  
Ridley looked up and took his foot off of the guy.  
"Get out of here, try not to make more of a fool of yourself," Ridley  
said as the guy stood up. I glared at Ridley, but instead of attacking,  
he walked through the crowd.  
"Hm, guy thinks he's got everything," Ridley smiled then looked back at  
me.  
He stared at me for a second but then noticed Sam.  
He bowed his head a little then walked out of the crowd, looking at me  
the whole time.  
Sam followed Ridley out of the crowd.  
"Yo, man," Sam called to Ridley.  
Ridley turned around and stopped. Sam and I caught up.  
"Listen dude, it wasn't Crescent's fault about what happened the other  
day," Ridley said as he put his hands in his pockets.  
"That's not it, I wanted to say thanks for helping her the other day,"  
Sam said as he put on a fake smile.  
"It's not a problem," Ridley said as he smiled back, "Just take care of  
her."  
Ridley started to walk away but turned around and faced us.  
"You guys wanna join me for a drink?" he asked, pointing to the burger  
shop behind him.  
Sam looked at me and smiled, "Sure,"  
  
Chapter Seventeen:  
"So Sam, how long have you lived in Neopia?" Ridley asked as he took a  
sip of his soda.  
"About two years now, you?" Sam replied.  
"About a year," Ridley said.  
We were sitting at a table in the mall. Sam and I were on one side and  
Ridley was on the other. Sam was watching me more carefully now than  
ever. He knew Ridley was the one who kissed me, and he wasn't ready to  
let it happen again.  
"So did Crescent tell you she has a lupe named Ridley?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah, she told me," Ridley said as he looked away.  
We all sat in silence for a minute. Ridley looked up at Sam and me then  
directed his attention to me. I looked at him and stared. His eyes looked  
so familiar, I just couldn't place it. Did I know him from the castle on  
Earth? No, I knew Sam would have said something if he recognized him. I  
couldn't figure it out.  
"Well I had better get home," Ridley broke the silence. He got up and  
threw his cup in the garbage. Sam and I stood up.  
"Nice to meet you Ridley," Sam said as he held out his hand. He gave  
Ridley that look that said he wasn't welcome around me.  
"You too," Ridley shook his hand then looked at me for a second, "Bye  
Crescent." He turned around and walked to an exit. I watched as he slowly  
made his way to the door, then it closed behind him and he was gone.  
"I don't know what you see in the guy," Sam said.  
"What?" I asked him.  
"I know you like him," Sam said as he looked me in the eye. He wasn't  
mad, but I knew if we stayed on the subject much longer he would be.  
"I only have eyes for you," I told him.  
He smiled and we walked out the door.  
  
Happy New Year!  
It was New Year's Eve and we were all at Amanda's house. She had invited  
Sam and me and Ridley and Avenger. Michael was there with Claw his  
kougra. The other pets were invited, but they decided to throw a party of  
their own, at my house. I knew that there were many pets at my house  
right then, doing God knows what.  
Sam and I were talking to Amanda and Michael when I noticed I couldn't  
find Ridley anywhere.  
"Have you guys seen Ridley?" I asked them. Sam looked at me in a funny  
way, "My lupe." I added.  
"No I haven't seen him since about an hour ago," Michael said.  
"I'm gonna go find him," I told them as I let go of Sam's hand.  
"Well you'd better hurry, fifteen minutes 'till the New Year," Amanda  
told me.  
I looked all through the house, but no sign of him. I decided to go look  
outside, Ridley did always like to chase around little creature in the  
dark.  
I opened the door and walked outside. I looked around the back of the  
house; I gripped my jacket from the cold. The snow crunched under my  
feet.  
"Ridley!" I shouted. It was so cold I could see my breath.  
I waited for a reply, but nothing, "Ridley?" I shouted again.  
Then I heard snow crunching behind me. I turned around and saw a figure.  
"You called," a guy came out of the shadows.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked as I noticed it was Ridley, the human  
Ridley.  
"Just in the neighborhood and heard someone calling my name," Ridley said  
as he gripped his jacket tighter. A cold wind picked up and hit me. I  
shivered and held my jacket tighter. Ridley noticed and walked over. He  
took off his jacket and put it over me.  
"Thanks," I said.  
He stood and stared at me for a minute. I was starting to get nervous.  
"Ridley, Sam wouldn't be happy if he saw you out here with me," I told  
him as I tried to take off the jacket and give it back to him.  
"Who cares what he thinks," Ridley said as he put the jacket back on me.  
"I'm really sorry," I took off his jacket and handed it back to him.  
Tears were forming in my eyes, but I wouldn't dare cry in front of him.  
But the cold clenched my tears and they fell down my cheek.  
Ridley placed his finger on my cheek and caught my tear. His hands were  
surprisingly warm. I looked up at him.  
"Please," I begged in no more than a whisper.  
"Okay," he gave in and took the jacket off me. He put it back on and  
started to walk out of the yard. I watched as he walked through the snow.  
Then he turned around and looked at me.  
"There's one last thing I need to do," he said as he walked back and  
kissed me.  
I couldn't resist, I kissed him back.  
After a few seconds I broke the kiss and stepped back.  
"I can't.Sam,.I mean," I stuttered just saying everything in my mind.  
I looked back at him. He looked at me and seemed to be surprised I kissed  
him back.  
"I need to find my lupe," I told him as I walked around to the other side  
of the house.  
"Crescent wait," Ridley said as he gently grabbed my arm.  
I looked at him. Why wouldn't he leave me alone? I liked him a lot, but I  
loved Sam.  
"I have to tell you something," he said as he let go of my arm. My head  
said to run away and back in the house, but my heart said to stay,  
"There's something you need to know about your lupe." His eyes were  
starting to tear up.  
"What?" I asked. I was afraid something happened to my favorite pet.  
"I,.I am,.it's me," he replied.  
"What?" I asked. I was sure now this guy was crazy.  
"Haven't you put it together yet? Fire hair, same blue eyes, even same  
voice. When ever your lupe is gone, I appear out of no where," Ridley  
said as tears fell down his face.  
I stared at him, then I got scared, more scared then I have ever been and  
ever will be. I slowly started to back away.  
He took a step closer, "Crescent," he whispered, "I love you."  
I tripped over a rock and fell to the ground, but never breaking eye  
contact with him. I sat on the ground; I wanted to run to the house, and  
into Sam's arms.  
Ridley rushed over and tried to help me up, but I didn't want him to  
touch me. I scooted away from him.  
"Is there anything I can do to prove it to you?" he asked.  
"The first night I owned you, where did you sleep?" I asked him.  
"I was a little young, but I think it was on your pillow, I remember the  
way your hair smelled," he said. I was convinced that wasn't enough.  
"For Ridley's first birthday I gave him a silver chain necklace with a  
crescent moon on it. He told me he wears it all the time," I said as I  
slowly stood up.  
Ridley took out the silver chain from around his neck; "I still do,"  
I stared at him. I couldn't believe it. I ran over to him and hugged him.  
He hugged me back.  
"Ridley," I cried. I was so happy it was him and not a guy I didn't even  
know. I hugged him harder, it was truly strange to be hugging my lupe and  
have his hands wrapped around me.  
"Crescent, I,.I wanted to tell you but." Ridley said as he looked me in  
the eyes.  
"How did this happen?" I asked him.  
"The Faerie Queen, while you were knocked out after we met up with  
Jhudora in the street, she gave me and the other pets this ability,"  
Ridley said.  
I put my fingers in the fire streaks in his hair, "It's all coming  
together now," I told him.  
I noticed every time he was there my lupe was gone. Their voices were the  
same, so were their eyes. And the way they acted around me. It was hard  
to believe, but I knew they were the same person, or lupe.  
"Crescent I-"  
"Wait, you mean Marina, Iris, and JT can transform too?" I asked.  
"Yeah," he smiled.  
"How come you never told me?" I asked.  
"We didn't want to put more stress on you," Ridley said.  
"Ridley this is the most amazing thing ever," I told him as I hugged him  
again, "Wait, what about Marina?" I asked as I looked up at him.  
"What about her?" he asked.  
"I thought you two were going out," I said.  
"We are, but I don't love her as much as I love you," Ridley said as he  
leaned in to kiss me again, but I wouldn't kiss him, I wanted answers.  
"Ridley you can't truly love two girls, besides I don't think it could  
work out between you and me," I told him.  
"Why not?" he asked.  
"In one word, Sam," I told him as I backed away from his arms.  
"I told you, I don't care about him, haven't you wondered why I've hated  
him so long?" Ridley asked, "It's because he has you and I don't."  
I looked away. Then I slowly made my way back to Amanda's house. Ridley  
stopped me as I walked up the back stairs. I turned around and faced him.  
"Ridley, you're a lupe," I told him.  
"No, I'm human," he said.  
"No, only in looks, your heart is that of a lupe, your true form is a  
lupe," I told him.  
"No, I'm as human as you are, and I have feelings for a human," Ridley  
said as he crept closer to kiss me.  
"Ridley-" I was cut off by Ridley kissing me. Just then the fireworks all  
around the town went off. It was New Year.  
He broke the kiss and backed down the stairs.  
"You'll see in time, I'm better than Sam," he said. Then he walked around  
the corner. I ran down the steps.  
"Where are you going?" I shouted as he walked across the frozen snow.  
"Home," he said as he kept walking, not even looking at me. Then I felt  
something cold on my fingers. I looked up and saw small snowflakes  
falling from the sky.  
I stood there for a minute before I heard someone behind me. I turned  
around and ran in to Sam.  
"What are ya doing?" he asked smiling. I could hear everyone shouting  
from inside.  
"Just saying by to Ridley," I told him as I smiled.  
"Oh so you found him," Sam said as he put his arms around my waist.  
I nodded.  
"Where is he?" Sam asked, looking around, "Usually if I'm around he's  
close by growling."  
"He said he was going home, he must have been tired," I told him.  
Sam smiled and laid his head on my shoulder as we watched the snowfall.  
It was so magical. Everything felt like a dream, but this was my life,  
this is what I had to live through.  
  
Chapter Eighteen:  
We stayed outside for about ten minutes before Amanda came and got us. We  
went inside and celebrated. It was fun, but I couldn't get Ridley out of  
my head. I was so amazed he could change in to a human, but I was also in  
shock that he loved me. I didn't know what to do when I got home that  
night.  
At about two AM Sam and I made our way back home. Aven had run ahead  
because he said he wanted to get home and go to bed. Sam and I were  
silent for a while, plus it was really cold out and I was hugging my coat  
to keep warm.  
"Crescent are you okay?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah, just cold," I smiled.  
"You've been really quiet tonight, considering it's New Years," Sam said.  
"I guess I just don't get into New Years like some people," I lied.  
"Are you sure you're okay? Did Ridley do something to upset you?" we  
stopped and Sam looked me in the eyes.  
"No, it wasn't Ridley," I lied again as I started walking.  
Sam walked with me until we got to my front door. I noticed all the  
lights were out in the house, I knew everyone was sleeping.  
"Well I'd better get back, looks like Malachite and Geret are already  
home," Sam said. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and started walking home.  
I quietly unlocked the door and walked in. It was pitch black, but after  
a second my eyes adjusted. I put my jacket on the chair and looked at the  
couch. I noticed there was a lump there. At a closer look I noticed it  
was Ridley, in his lupe form. He was sleeping; he always looked so cute  
when he was a sleep.  
I quietly walked over and sat right next to him. He hadn't heard me come  
in; I figured he must have been really tired. I placed his head on my lap  
and gently stroked his head. Then he started mumbling something. I put my  
ear closer to his mouth and listened.  
"Fire source transformation," I murmured.  
Then all of the sudden he was in his human form. He was still asleep,  
with his head on my lap. I was shocked, I hadn't fully believed him  
before, but now I knew it was true.  
"Ridley, how could this happen?" I whispered so I didn't wake him up. I  
picked up his hand and looked at it. It was a human's hand, not a lupe  
paw like I was used to.  
I kissed his hand and stood up. I looked at him again before I walked to  
my room. I knew it was going to take a lot of getting used to, my pets  
being able to transform into humans. I walked down the hall to my room. I  
passed Iris's room and decided to take a peek inside. She was on her bed  
sleeping soundly.  
I closed the door and walked to Marina's room. I opened the door and saw  
her sleeping in her bed. I smiled and closed the door. I walked to  
Lightfoot's room and looked in. He was on his bed, but he wasn't  
sleeping, and he wasn't a uni.  
Instead of my uni I saw a guy with blond spiked hair. He noticed me as I  
walked in. He sat up in his bed and looked at me.  
"Lightfoot?" I asked as I stood in the doorway.  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
"How come you guys didn't tell me?" I asked him as I sat next to him on  
the bed. He looked at me with his pink eyes and gave a small smile.  
"After you were hurt, we didn't want to worry you, and we knew you would  
be," he said.  
"I wouldn't have cared, this is amazing," I told him as I hugged him.  
He hugged me back and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry," he whispered.  
I looked at him and smiled, "So why are you awake anyway?" I asked him in  
a normal voice.  
"New Years, I just couldn't sleep," he smiled.  
"Well you need to try to get some sleep, uni or human," I stood up,  
"Night Lightfoot." I gave him a small kiss on the cheek and walked to the  
door.  
"Night Crescent," he said as I closed the door.  
I walked to my room and changed into my pajamas. I fell on to my bed and  
went to sleep.  
  
The next morning I woke up and could hear my pets in the living room. I  
remembered what had happened the other day and wondered if it was a  
dream. I knew the only way to find out was t talk to my pets about it. I  
walked out of the room to find not my two lupes and two unis, but four  
seventeen year olds sitting in my living room.  
The girls with silver white hair looked up at me and smiled.  
"Hey Crescent," she said.  
"Hi Marina," I said. I knew it was her; no one else I knew had silver  
white hair.  
"How did you sleep?" a girl with hazel brown hair asked me.  
"Okay, how 'bout you Iris?" I asked her. She had the same qualities as my  
green uni, and she even had the pink streak in her bangs.  
She smiled at me and looked back at JT. I looked to the couch across from  
me and saw Ridley. He was in his human form too, but he didn't look as  
happy as the rest. He stared at me, with a sad and happy expression on  
his face.  
"So why are you guys in your human forms?" I asked them as I sat down in  
a chair next to Iris.  
"We figured it didn't make a difference if we were human or pets, so we  
decided we'd better take advantage of this power," JT said.  
"Oh, do you guys want everyone to know you can change into humans?" I  
asked them.  
"Not really, we kind of just want to keep it a secret," Marina said.  
"I see, what about Sam?" I asked them.  
"Unless you think he really has to know, we don't even want to tell him,"  
Iris said.  
I looked at Ridley as he looked away, "No, Sam doesn't have to know." I  
said.  
Ridley stared at the ground then smiled.  
"Our lives will never be the same," he said. He looked at me and smiled.  
"This will be an adventure for all of us," Marina smiled.  
  
Chapter Nineteen:  
"Hey, Iris, look at these," we were in the market in Neopian Central. My  
pets, or I guess I'll just call them my friends when they're human, were  
shopping around.  
While I was looking at some jewelry I found two necklaces with golden  
stars on them.  
"Wow," Iris said as she walked over and held one of the necklaces,  
"Light.JT, come look at these."  
JT walked over and picked up the other necklace, "These look cool," he  
smiled at Iris.  
"Do you guys wanna get 'em?" I asked as I put my hand in my pocket to  
grab some NP, but JT stopped me.  
"I'll pay for them Crescent," he said as he pulled some NP out of his  
pocket.  
"Where did you get Neo Points?" I asked him.  
"We all play the games when we get the chance, most of them are pretty  
simple," he smiled as he paid the man for the two necklaces. He clipped  
one around Iris's neck and the other around his.  
I always had a feeling the Lightfoot and Irishmoon liked each other more  
than friends. This made me a little more suspicious. But what happened  
next sealed the deal.  
"Thank you Lightfoot," Iris whispered and kissed him on the cheek.  
I smiled, I was happy that all my pets had found the one for them. Ridley  
and Marina, and now Iris and JT. And then of course Sam and me.  
"Are you guys done yet?" Ridley stepped from around the corner with  
Marina by his side.  
"Yeah, I think were done," I smiled at the site of Ridley with Marina  
underneath his arm.  
He noticed I was looking and blushed. I always loved it when Ridley was  
happy, even before he had his powers; it made me happy to see him smile.  
He truly was the best pet ever.  
"So what are we gonna do now?" JT asked.  
"Well are you guys hungry?" I asked all of them.  
They all nodded and after a few minutes we decided on ice cream. So we  
walked to the nearest ice cream shop and bought what we wanted. It was  
such a beautiful sunny day that we decided to eat outside.  
We were talking when I spilled a little melted ice cream on my sleeve.  
Ridley offered to get some napkins but I told him I'd get them.  
I walked back in the shop and grabbed some napkins. I headed for the door  
when I stopped.  
"Crescent, hey buddy what's up?" Amanda asked as she caught up with me.  
"Aw, nothing much, just here with my pe,.friends," I stuttered. I yelled  
at myself in my head for almost messing up.  
"Oh, cool, well do you know what's coming up this Saturday?" Amanda asked  
me with a happy grin on her face.  
"Um. no, can't say I do," I told her.  
"We're getting awards! You, me, and a few other faeries are getting  
rewards for helping Neopia," Amanda said.  
"What have I done to get an award?" I asked.  
"With Jhudora, you know the spiders and snake," she told me.  
"Oh, well where is the ceremony?" I asked.  
"This Saturday in Faerie Land, invite your pets, and Sam too," she said.  
"Okay, guess I'll see ya there then," I said.  
"Okay see ya then," Amanda said as she walked to the other exit.  
I smiled and walked to out side to where my 'friends' were sitting. When  
I got there I noticed Marina and Ridley were gone.  
"Where are Marina and Ridley?" I asked JT as he finished off his ice  
cream cone. He tried to tell me with his mouth full but realized it was  
no use. He pointed in one direction.  
I looked and saw Ridley and Marina were walking towards the park; Ridley  
had his arm around her waist. Then they stopped and kissed. I was filled  
with hurt and rage, I didn't know why. I knew I should have been happy  
they were together, but I was really sad. Then I knew what I was feeling,  
the cold stab of jealously.  
"They said they'd meet us back home later," JT interrupted my thoughts. I  
didn't turn to face him, "Crescent?" JT stood up and walked to my side.  
"You okay?" Iris asked as she walked to my other side.  
"Jealously," I mouthed so neither of them could hear.  
I watched in silence as Ridley and Marina kept walking. After a second  
Ridley stopped and turned his head in our direction. He looked right in  
to my eyes. I was beginning to cry, but I wouldn't let any tears shed. I  
was sure I saw a tear in Ridley's eye, but it was too far to tell for  
sure.  
Ridley turned his attention back to Marina and started walking again. But  
I knew I could never turn my attention away from him, he was different,  
kinder then ever. I never knew that in the next few months, I would find  
out more about my lupe then I ever knew. 


End file.
